


Black Coffee

by Wukky1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Matt Murdock, Desire, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Moving On, Passionate, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wukky1/pseuds/Wukky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are finished their second year in college and decide to head off on a road trip together.  By accident they arrive in a small town where they meet Sarah an Irish woman who owns the local diner. An emotional love story about moving on and starting again.<br/>>>><br/>Bending his head slightly he kissed her softly on the lips. Sarah opened her mouth and responded to his kiss by letting her tongue slide into his. She brought her hand up behind his neck and as she pulled him in closer, he kissed her deeper and with a bit more passion. He removed his rectangular glasses with one hand never breaking free from her hold or her lips. She could smell his musky aftershave as she grabbed at his tee-shirt pulling it off over his head, his bare chest exposed, a small crucifix on a chain dangled around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to my writing girls the lovely Jaguars for your love and support. Also thank you to Lady Jolan for setting us the challenge of writing a Roadtrip story - I hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 1

"Just one more exam to go and we are finished. This semester really flew" Franklin "Foggy" Nelson was sitting on his college bed, books and pencils scattered all over his duvet. "This time tomorrow buddy we'll be free" he smiled and rubbed his hands together, "this time tomorrow. Matt" he frowned, he hated when Matt ignored him. "Matt, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry were you saying something to me? I wasn't listening to you" Matt Murdock, Foggy's roommate and best friend lifted his head up from his book. His fingers stopped gliding over the braille on the page in front of him. 

Matt and Foggy had been roommates for nearly two years. They both came from the same area of Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan, New York City and they were coming to the end of their second year together in Columbia Law School. 

"Dude, I've been talking to myself for the past ten minutes, you know I hate when you do that. I said can you believe we only have one more exam to go and then we are finished for another year"

"It really has flown by" Matt replied sighing slightly.

"Why are you sighing? I can't wait to finish here and finally get out there. I'm one step closer to being the first lawyer in my family" he pushed his chest out and looked very proud of himself

"That's really cool Foggy, you know I think it's really cool." He lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready"

"Will you stop panicking, you have aced every exam so far. Why are you worrying about that now? We cant do anymore for tomorrow, I think we should call it a night and head out. Have a bit of fun with the guys"

"You know there's no one out tonight, there will be plenty of time tomorrow when we are finished. Do you want me to quiz you?"

Foggy's shoulders slumped. "Sure Captain Practical. Let's get this over with. Ask me anything"

******************

"You only have twenty minutes to go" the examiner called out from the top of the hall.

Foggy looked over at Matt's desk to see how his friend was getting on. He looked very serious, his forehead creasing every few minutes from concentration. Matt was in the zone. Foggy was very proud of Matt, he acted like his big brother always keeping an eye out for him, making sure he was alright. He knew Matt's story of how he was blinded at the young age of nine from saving an old man crossing a street. He had read that in the papers when he was a kid himself but it was a long time later when they were out one night that Foggy really learned of Matt's sad upbringing. He was an only child who had lived in an orphanage. His dad had been murdered and he had no idea where or who his mother was. Foggy and Matt got on brilliantly, they had even planned to open their own law practice together after graduation. The first two years had passed so quickly and he could see how clever and determined his friend had become. Matt never left his disability get the better of him. He was smart, he worked hard, got the results he needed, where as Foggy was more of a dreamer but had a big heart. He struggled and scraped through but still always got enough to move on. Matt protected Foggy, always helping him with his studies. He kept him on the straight and narrow, advised him and helped him when things got tough. Foggy came from a big home, his family weren't that wealthy so Matt liked the way he always appreciated the little things in life and how family was such a big part of it. Foggy was envious of Matt's brain and sometimes felt inferior beside him where as Matt was envious of Foggy's big heart and always seeing the best in every one. The one thing they had in common was their friendship and how solid it was. 

As if Matt had sensed Foggy was looking at him he turned his head in the direction of Foggy's desk and gave him the biggest smile. Foggy smiled back but he knew his friend couldn't see his reaction. There were times when Matt would say or do something and Foggy would find himself wondering if Matt was really blind, he gave a little grin to himself and went back to looking at his own paper. He looked at his own spidery handwriting scrawled over the page, rubbing the back of his neck he quickly reread through his answers. He couldn't think of anything else to add and he finally put his pen down happy with the questions he had answered. He checked his watch and a smile appeared on his face, he was nearly free.

The sound of the bell broke the silence in the room and Foggy released a sigh of relief, they were finally finished. After his paper had been collected he turned to his left and called out to Matt.

"Hey Matt. Matt, are you ready to go buddy?"

Matt was tidying up and picking up his cane from the floor he smiled at Foggy. "Ready, let's get out of here. What did you think of question ten?"

Wrapping his arm over Matt's shoulder Foggy brought his friend closer and said, "shut up and forget it. It's over we are free buddy, finally free for the Summer."

***************************

They headed down the college hall and went straight to the canteen together. 

"I'm starving" Foggy said

"You're always starving" Matt laughed

"It's been a tough morning, stress makes me hungry"

"Everything makes you hungry. What's on the board today? Read it out to me"

They got their food and grabbed a table together.

"So what happens now?" Foggy asked biting into his burger

Matt shrugged "same as last year. We wait for the results, if we fail we have to repeat the exams in August. You have done the work, you wont have to repeat. Trust me"

"You definitely wont have to worry there" he paused taking another bite, a dollop of ketchup dropped on to his tee-shirt. "Shit, hand me a napkin will you. I'm making a mess over here"

"FOGGY BEAR" a girl's voice called out through the canteen. "Foggy bear" Marci called again from across the canteen. 

Foggy sighed, "I wish she wouldn't call me that in front of everyone"

"It's cute, come on you secretly love it, Foggy bear" Matt teased, but Foggy didn't respond. "She's coming over isn't she" 

"Yeah, so be nice" Foggy warned.

"I'm always nice" he lowered his voice, "she has the problem with me"

"Shh! here she comes. Hey Marci, looking lovely today as always" he smiled.

"Hey Foggy. Matt"

"Marci"

"Isn't it great to be finally finished. Have you two made any plans for the Summer holidays? Josh and I are heading away with some of the girls to lake Tahoe, his parents have a cabin there"

"Josh" Foggy said putting his burger down on to his plate. "Josh, who's Josh? We only broke up, when was it Matt?"

"Not even a month" he replied moving his sandwich around the plate

"Not even a month and you have moved on already with, with" he flicked his fingers, "with Josh. Who is he anyway? Where did he come from?" 

"You know Josh, he's on the football team. Can't sit around moping over you forever Foggy bear. Life goes on, my life goes on. You are just not part of it anymore. You don't expect me to sit around waiting for you" she giggled

"You dumped me" he said under his breath sulkily

"Oh, there he is, have to run. It's been fun Foggy. Enjoy your Summer you two, whatever you two plan to do together. You know people are beginning to talk" she stopped and looked at Matt and then to Foggy. "About you too and how close you actually are. I told you Foggy it's a bit unhealthy"

"Bye Marci" Foggy said looking back down to his plate to confirm the conversation was over, she walked away her heels clicking on the floor. "She left me for that. She never looked at me the way she has just looked at him. Josh, the big footballer, Josh I'm so good looking every girl wants me Josh" he sighed again. "Thank you by the way, you were no help at all, you just sat there and said nothing. Why didn't you say something Matt?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"You could have lied and made up a girl's name for me"

"You are worse, you shouldn't have responded. You walked straight into it. You know she wouldn't have come over here if she wasn't with someone new, all she was doing was throwing it back in your face. Which one of us is blind again?"

"How can she just move on so quickly. I thought we had something special. She told me I was special. She said we were going to be together forever" he trailed off

Matt choked and started to cough slightly.

"I don't want anyone else Matt. I want my Marci back. I miss her so much"

"I know it's hard Foggy, but you will find someone else who will appreciate you and will love and respect you a hundred times more. Your love could be at this very moment sitting out there somewhere thinking exactly the same"

Foggy picked up the other half of Matt's sandwich from his plate and started to eat it

"And you wonder why people are talking about us" Matt raised an eyebrow

"It's nicer when its from your plate" Foggy replied with his mouth full. "Pass me the ketchup will you"

"Here and try not to spill it this time"

"She's right though" Foggy said squeezing the red sauce all over his chips

"About?"

"We should do something, go somewhere"

"What do you mean as in a road trip?"

"Exactly"

"Okay and where exactly do you want to go to?"

"Anywhere, lets just get a map and see where it leads us"

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready to go?" Matt stood up his chair screeching across the floor

"Ready. Hey are you finishing that?" Foggy said grabbing the rest of Matt's lunch.

"Foggy"

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to pack today or sit on your laptop for another hour?" Matt asked from the other side of the room

"Yeah, just five more minutes"

"You said that an hour ago. What are you doing over there?"

"I'm making a CD for the car. Dude, we can't go on a road trip and not have a CD playing in the car. Eighties power ballads are the best kind. A bit of Queen, a bit of Starship"

"Starship?" Matt replied with raised eyebrows. "Who are Starship?"

"Did you actually just say who are Starship? Foggy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dude, where have you been?"

"I didn't get to grow up with CD's and music Foggy. I'm sort of playing catch up here, I prefer the nineties"

"Man, you are going to love this. The eighties were made for the car." The laptop pinged. "Finally it's ready, I'll start packing now."

"You never said you had a driving license before. When did you do your test? What was it like?"

"Well, I um, I've never really," he stuttered. "How do I put this?"

"Foggy"

"Okay, don't freak out but I never actually did a proper driving test"

Matt stopped folding his shirts and looked up over the rim of his glasses. "Say that again, slowly" he said. "Are you telling me you don't actually have a license to drive a car"

"No, no" Foggy replied, "I have a license" he paused and he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "I just never actually, I never did an actual driving test"

Matt sat down at the edge of his bed, "explain that to me"

"Well" Foggy started, sitting opposite his friend. "My Uncle Bobby was the local driving instructor so he gave us all free lessons. If he was happy enough he filled out the test sheet there and then"

"So do all of your family get their licenses this way?"

"No, not all of them, my sister didn't. He thought she was a bit crazy behind the wheel so he failed her. My mom was so pissed. She rang Bobby straight away and said he failed her because she was a girl"

"Foggy, that is so wrong"

"I know, she was a good driver too"

"No, that is so wrong what you did" Matt said rubbing his fingers across his forehead

"We were helping the man out, he had to reach his target. If we needed a license we asked Uncle Bob, he would reach his target and get his yearly bonus. It was a win win situation"

"But you have driven a car right?"

"Oh yeah, been driving around the neighbourhood since I was fifteen. Trust me it will be fine"

Matt couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Foggy that is so wrong" he repeated. "Have you forgotten you are training to be a lawyer"

"Hey I was never meant to be a lawyer remember I was going to be a butcher. I would never allow it now" he smiled

"You're a terrible liar"

"Shit! Maybe I didn't pick the right career after all" he laughed

"So where are we getting the car from? Or should I even ask"

"Em maybe not, my brother is arranging it all"

"Just promise me it will be taxed and insured"

"That I can promise, but hey you wont know either way" he teased

"I'll know" Matt replied suddenly becoming serious

Foggy coughed. "I promise Matt, it's all above board. The only thing we have to do is put diesel into it and to bring it back in one piece. That's me packed are you ready over there?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you have your CD?"

"Got it, come on Sonny. I'll be your Cher"

"Who?"

Foggy groaned and shook his head closing the door behind him.

*******************

"Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeee" Foggy sang as he drove along. "Come on Matt, this is the best bit. I cant hear you singing"

"I don't sing, Foggy"

"Pfft, everyone can sing"

"I really cant"

"Your loss man. Oh I love this one. Tell me you know this one"

"I'm not playing this game Foggy" Matt huffed 

"You're no fun"

>>>>>>

About two hours into their journey, it had started to get dark and it was starting to rain. Foggy had finally turned off his power ballad CD and was listening to the Friday night baseball game on the radio. His favourite team the Yankees were playing against the Boston Red Sox. He looked over at Matt in the passengers seat. Matt had his head propped up against the car door window, he was snoring gently. His sunglasses were still on his face covering his eyes and his coat was placed over him like a blanket. 

Foggy smiled at his friend. Shaking his head he said "Matt you are missing one hell of a game tonight pal. My team are finally kicking ass but I know you, you wont believe me afterwards when I tell you." 

The rain got heavier outside and Foggy had to turn the window wipers on to full. 

The radio announcer spoke "now batting, Greg Davis is next up for the Yankees"

"Yes, come on Greg" Foggy said looking down to the radio and turning the volume dial slightly to the right to increase the volume just a tiny bit but not enough to wake Matt. There was a sudden bang and the car swerved slightly.

"Fuck" Foggy yelled

"Ouch! Shit, what was that?" Matt cried sitting up suddenly rubbing his head from where he had banged it off the window. "Foggy. Foggy, look out I think we are going to crash"

"Hold on buddy. I'm trying my best. I cant hold it. Shit, shit, shit"

There was a crashing noise and Foggy gave a little girl like scream as the car came off the road and hit a tree. The bonnet of the car curled up like an accordion and smoke started to rise.

"Are you okay?" Foggy asked Matt

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah, what the hell happened? I didn't hit anything. I don't think I did anyway"

"Maybe we should get out and have a look"

"I'll grab the torch from the boot"

"There's your problem, your tyres have blown. You must have driven over something for it to puncture and then do this." 

"I only looked down at the radio for a second, this is not good. My brother is going to kill me"

"Is it bad?"

"A couple of hundred at least" he shivered in the rain. "We need to get out of here the rain is getting worse. My GPS says there's a town just 20 minutes from here. Maybe we could get a lift or walk"

"Okay, I'll grab the bags and we can get going. We will need to get a number for a toe truck to come collect this tomorrow. Hopefully this town has somewhere we can stay tonight"

*************

"You know this is all Marci's fault" Foggy finally said after a long silence of just walking in the rain. 

"Why are we talking about her again?" Matt tapped his cane along the side of the road. "And I thought you said the town was only 20 minutes away"

"If she hadn't left me I would now be spending tonight in her arms, planning a wonderful weekend together of romance, chocolates and a whole lot of loving" he smiled seeing the image in his head. "Instead I'm stuck here with you. In the middle of God knows where. Walking in the pissing rain and getting absolutely soaking wet" he sneezed.

"Hey, don't blame me I wasn't the one driving. If you had been paying attention to the road we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm here to keep you company. I'm doing this for you, remember. Forget her she's not worth the hassle. 

"You're right. 

"I usually am" he laughed

"What are we like? " he put his arm around Matt's shoulders. "Hey I see street lights ahead"

"Thank God for that, I could murder a black coffee"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the diner and shook the wet off themselves. A wind chime over the door pinged as soon as the door was opened.

"Grab a seat anywhere you want, menus are on the table," a woman's voice called out from behind the counter. "I'll be over in a minute to take your order"

"Thank you" Matt replied

They grabbed a table by the window. Foggy picked up the menu and quickly read through it. He read it out to Matt and when they were ready they called the woman over.

"Hi. I'm Sarah. Welcome to my diner" the woman introduced herself. She was in her late thirties and had an Irish accent. She took her notebook out from the small black apron she wore around her waist. "Terrible evening out there. I haven't seen you boys around here before. What brings you out on a night like this and to our little town?"

"We got a bit side tracked" Foggy replied. "We had a bit of a car accident, drove our car off the road. It is now parked up on the side of the road. 

"Are you okay? Are any of you hurt? Do I need to get you a doctor?"

"No, no thank you we are fine. The car is definitely worse than we are. What will I have? I'm starving everything looks so good" he paused. "I think I will have a toasted grilled cheese sandwich and a coffee. Thanks"

"Well that is good to know, knowing you are alright obviously not about your car" she smiled a warm genuine smile. "So one grilled cheese sandwich on the way" she turned to Matt, "and what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the same, thanks" he smiled

"Perfect. I'll be back in a few minutes" 

She walked away and Matt turned his head. He followed her walking back to the counter and then he mentally followed her around the diner. He could smell her citrus perfume. He could hear her talking to a customer two tables away. Her laugh was infectious and he grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Foggy interrupted Matt's thoughts

"Hmm" Matt said. "What was that?"

"You're doing it again, you haven't listened to a word I've said. I would really love to know how you do that."

"How I do what?"

"Just tune out like that. It's like you are concentrating on something and your whole face changes, but you haven't heard a word I've said"

"Sorry" he coughed and rearranged his glasses. "What were you saying?"

"I said we need to find a way to get our car moved. We also need to find somewhere to stay for the night"

"I agree to both. It's getting late. We could ask Sarah when she comes back over"

"Makes sense as she lives here"

*******************  
"There you go gentlemen, two grilled cheese sandwiches. I'll just grab your coffees. Cream or milk?"

"Neither thanks, we prefer them black" Foggy answered

"Sure no problem"

She quickly brought the coffees and before leaving she asked, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We were wondering if there was a hotel or somewhere to stay near by. We need a place to stay for the night"

"There's a lovely hotel down the street, you can't miss it. I will ring the local garage and have your car removed from the side of the road"

"That's very kind of you Sarah" Matt said

"No problem at all" she replied her cheeks suddenly becoming hot and red.

"Matt Murdock" he said holding out his hand, "and this" he said pointing at Foggy who had his head down and was now stirring his coffee with a spoon

"Foggy Nelson" Foggy replied lifting his head. "I can answer for myself, thank you Matt"

Sarah giggled slightly and shook Foggy's hand.

"Nice to meet you both, enjoy your stay here and your meal this evening" she walked off and went to another table to take the couple's order

"She seems nice" Foggy said picking up his sandwich

"Yeah, very nice" Matt said as he tilted his head slightly. He closed his eyes behind his glasses and zoned in on Sarah's laugh, "yeah very nice" he repeated to himself.

They finished up their meals and left the money on the table. They decided to check out the hotel that Sarah had recommended.

"Have you got everything Matt?" 

"Yeah I think so. Hey Foggy, you have cheese on your chin"

"Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier" he said checking his chin, but there was nothing there. "Son of a bitch" he swore

"You fall for that every time" Matt laughed, "and every time you check. Seriously, how do I know if you have cheese on your chin?"

"Get out the door Murdock"

"Thank you guys"

"Bye Sarah" they said in unison

*********************

The last customer of the night left and Sarah locked up the diner. She turned off the lights, brought the shutter down and put the alarm on. It wasn't long when she walked into her apartment and placed her Chinese food down on the kitchen counter. Grabbing the bottle of white wine from the fridge, she poured herself a glass. She took down a plate from the cupboard and emptied the rice and chicken on to it.

"That was one busy day" she said as she sat down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Turning on the television she started flicking through the channels. "Steve you would have been so proud of me today. We made a great profit. I sold all of those fancy cupcakes. As for the new range of pastries, I couldn't keep the dessert tray topped up. I'll have to do an order tomorrow, oh has Timmy been fed?" 

She heard a purr from the kitchen window. 

"There you are Timmy. You are just in time for dinner, we are having chicken tonight. You okay with that?"

Timmy purred and walked in and around Sarah's legs. She got up from the couch and opened the small drawer on the coffee table. "Have you seen where I put my order book?" she said as she looked at the photo of Steve and herself on their Wedding Day. "You were so handsome that day, it really was the best day of our lives" she said smiling. 

Picking up her order book from the drawer and grabbing the wine bottle she brought it back to the couch and refilled her glass. Flicking through the pages of her diary she stopped suddenly on the date. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop the gasp that she released and tears sprang to her eyes. How could she have forgotten? How could she have left this day go by without thinking of it or him at all. She had always been so great with dates. She never forgot anyone's Birthday or Anniversary. 

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry Steve. How could I have forgotten" she whispered to the empty room in front of her, tears falling down her cheek. She picked up her glass and looked to the ceiling. "Happy Fortieth Birthday honey. Hope you are having one hell of a party up there, with all of your family tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy and Matt checked into the hotel, they had gotten a twin room together. Foggy threw his bag down on his bed.

"You want to go for a drink in the bar or do you just want to hang out here for a bit?" 

He took his phone out of his pocket and started checking for a signal, he was pacing up and down the room. 

"Come on phone" he had the phone held up over his head, "come on, man not even one bar" he sighed.

Matt was lying on his bed arms folded across his chest. His head was resting against the pillow.

"I don't mind. Chances are we are going to be here for a bit. Your car will probably take a day or two, so we may as well get comfy. We can check out the place tomorrow if you want. You know I did like the diner we ate in, the food was good" he grinned

"And the service?" Foggy smiled

"No comment" Matt said placing his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles.

"She's out of your league Murdock"

"I never said anything"

"I heard you, Mister Charmer." He mocked in a sing song voice "I'm Matt Murdock, I really like you and want to get inside your"

"Foggy" Matt interrupted, "it wasn't like that. I was being polite and introducing myself, nothing else" 

"Nothing else. I know you pal. I know you too well" he laughed. "She was hot, really hot"

"Is that a fact" he sat up on the bed pretending to sound a little shocked. "Anyway, I'm not the one with the broken heart here remember. You know now that you mention it, yeah a beer sounds good let's go find some alcohol. I do believe it's your round"

"I thought you would never ask. There has to be a bar around here somewhere in this one horse town. You never know I might find my soul mate and how exactly is it my round?"

**********************

"Two beers please" Foggy ordered and Matt pulled up a seat

"I haven't seen you boys in this neck of the woods before. What brings you here?" the lady from behind the bar asked

"My car hit a tree earlier this evening and now its on the way to the local garage"

"Are you boys hurt?"

"No we are fine. I don't think my wallet will be after I get the car back though" he paused as his cell phone rang in his pocket. "Finally I have a signal. Sorry I'll just take this. Matt get another round in, I'll be back in a minute"

"Same again thanks" Matt said handing over a twenty.

The bar door opened and Matt turned his head slightly. The wind carried a slight citrus fragrance that Matt thought he recognised.

"Evening Sarah" a man called out from the corner of the room

"Hi Tom. Quiet in here tonight"

"Yes, the rain is keeping the locals at home tonight. Can I get you a drink?"

"You're very sweet Tom, thanks. I'll have a vodka and coke"

"One vodka and coke, a pint for myself and anything you want for yourself please Cheryl"

"Coming right up doll. Everything alright Sarah? You look like you need a drink"

"Busy day Cheryl, it's hard sometimes to keep going. You know yourself someday's are more difficult than others, but hey it can't rain all the time" 

She sighed and raised her glass to Cheryl and then to Tom.

"Thank you Tom"

"Anytime sweetheart" he placed his hand over hers and he gently squeezed it

Matt sipped on his beer, he was listening to the conversation going around him. He could hear the sadness in Sarah's voice, it was very different to the woman he had met earlier that evening. Her heart beat was thumping quite fast in her chest. "It's Steve's" but that was all Matt heard because Foggy's voice interrupted him as he sat back down on the chair opposite him, bringing Matt back to his own surroundings.

"Great you got the drinks in" he said 

"Yeah, there you go" Matt replied with a touch of frustration in his voice. He tried to zone back into Sarah's conversation but there was too much going on around him

"Everything okay?" Foggy asked

"Yeah, fine. Sorry. So who was that?"

"Marci" he replied draining his first bottle of beer and automatically taking up the second. "It seems Josh took a wrong turn or something, they got lost"

"She rang you just for that" Matt said raising one eyebrow, "she could have just texted you"

"She wanted to see how we were getting on. She was really concerned when I told her we crashed the car"

"We!"

"Okay I, when I, crashed the car"

"She's just fucking with you Foggy" Matt sighed rubbing his fingers across his forehead

"Matt, don't. You didn't hear her. She misses me. I can tell"

"She's with another guy Foggy. She's gone away with another man, doesn't that tell you something"

"Another drink?" he said ignoring Matt

Before Matt answered a laugh came through the bar making him look up in the direction of the delightful sound. He grinned slightly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Foggy" he said a bit more gently

"Trust me buddy, I will get her back. Now drink up." 

Foggy turned to the bar. "Another two bottles please, um, sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Cheryl love" she replied with a wink

"Another two bottles please Cheryl" he repeated. "Matt pay the good lady, I'm just going to go to the restroom"

As Foggy got up out of his seat he heard Matt say, "I paid for the last round"

"Thanks buddy" Foggy called back over his shoulder. "I owe you the next one"

"Yeah sure. Thank you Cheryl. I'll take two more bottles of beer and a vodka and coke for the lady at the end of the bar. I'm not sure of her name" he lied. "If I am correct I think she served us in a diner earlier"

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Sarah" and a smile appeared on his face, "of course Sarah. She was the owner of the diner"

"Coming right up doll"

"Thanks" 

He took a drink from his bottle and waited while Cheryl brought the drink down to Sarah

"I didn't order this Cheryl. Tom did you buy me another?"

"Sorry, wasn't me sweetheart" Tom said raising his glass to his lips

"Came from the young man at the end of the bar in the dark rectangular glasses" Cheryl said, "seems he ate in your diner earlier"

Sarah looked behind her. She saw the two men from the diner earlier. The chubbier one she couldn't think of his name was just coming back to the table. Matt she tried to remember if that was his name was laughing heartily, his face lit up as he listened to his friend tell his story. Foggy was practically bouncing up and down on the chair with excitement. She pushed back her chair and went over to the table

"Hi guys" she started, "sorry to interrupt. I'm just checking to see if you are settling in okay and if you found the hotel"

"Oh hey Sarah" Foggy replied instantly. "You know this place, it is, it is actually okay"

"Oh I'm glad to hear it's, actually, okay" she replied a little offended 

"What my friend here is trying to say" Matt interrupted while he kicked Foggy under the table and to try save Foggy from the hole he had just dug himself into. "We are doing very well, thank you for asking. Did you get the drink I ordered for you. I hope you didn't think I was being too forward"

"How did you know what I drank?"

"Cheryl helped" 

"Of course" she replied slightly embarrassed and she mentally kicked herself for saying something so stupid. "For fucks sake how else would he have known" she thought. "It was very sweet of you both, but you shouldn't have really"

"It was nothing, just a thank you for helping us earlier with accommodation and Foggy's car"

"Oh, don't be silly that was nothing, but thank you again" she said her cheeks suddenly going red. She mentally kicked herself once more for blushing like a teenager every time Matt spoke directly to her. "I em, really should be getting back" she stuttered her Irish accent coming through. "I'll probably see you over the next few days"

"Sure" Matt replied

Sarah walked away and cursed quietly for making a complete fool of herself. She headed back to her table. Matt grinned and smiled to himself. He had heard her heart rate quicken. He had felt her skin get warmer when she spoke near him and he secretly loved it. 

He turned to Cheryl and said "Cheryl, I think its time for a real drink. I'll have a Macallan whisky neat please. Foggy will you join me?"

"Beer is fine for me thanks Cheryl. I'll get this one Matt"

"No you are fine. I have it don't worry"

"You don't need to tell me twice. Thanks buddy"

*********************

Sarah returned to her table.

"You okay Sarah? You look a bit red in the face. Were those guys giving you a hard time?"

"No. No Tom, it's all fine. Really it is"

She looked over at the two college boys still sitting at the table and as if Matt knew she was looking at him he raised his head and looked in her direction. He picked his cane up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I think I'll call it a night Tom, it has been an odd day" she said grabbing her bag

"Everything alright?"

"Steve" she started and coughed slightly. "Steve would have been forty today" she choked. "Where do the years go to?" 

"He would have been so proud of you Sarah, especially after opening your own diner after he passed away so suddenly. You know the whole town loves you and we are here for you"

"Thanks Tom. The diner keeps me busy. It's the night time after everything is closed and you are at home on your own, that is when you feel the loneliest"

"Hey there's plenty more fish in the sea"

"Oh! I don't know Tom. I'm thirty five now and a widow. Who would be interested in me?"

"I would if I was thirty years younger" he smiled

"You're a good man Tom" she kissed him on the cheek. "Off home with you now to your lovely wife and children"

"You know it's your Irish accent Sarah"

"It comes out every now and again" she laughed. "It has been a long time since I was home"

"You'll get home again someday"

"I hope so Tom. I hope so. Goodnight Cheryl"

"Goodnight doll. Safe home"

*****************

Sarah arrived home and let the cat out for the night. She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She walked into her bedroom, sighed and looked around the big room and her empty double bed. She picked up Steve's photo that she always kept on her bedside locker. She traced her finger around the side of his face.

"I miss you Steve" she whispered tears falling down his cheeks. "We should be together tonight celebrating your fortieth" she paused. "It's so unfair, you should be with me tonight"

She lay on the bed and slowly she eased her jeans down over her hips. She thought of Steve and the way he used to kiss her. She thought of his last birthday and how they had stayed in bed all day making love. She closed her eyes and brought her hand slowly inside her knickers. She was already a little wet from thinking of him and she slowly traced her middle finger down between her wet lips. Taking some of her own fluid she found her clitoris and gently rubbed it in small circles. She brought her left hand up under her shirt and gently she caressed her own nipples making them hard. She could hear his voice in her head. His accent. The way he called her his lucky Irish charm. She thought of the nights they had spent together. She could taste his kiss. His breath on her skin and the way he came inside of her. As the feelings of pleasure flowed through her body she moaned and bit down on her own lip. The pressure and warm feeling started to build and build. Sarah moved her finger a little bit faster.

"Steve. Oh Jesus, Steve" she gasped and called out.

Her breath quickened and her heartbeat thumped in her chest. An image of Matt flashed in her minds eye. She saw his smile and thought of the way he had spoken to her earlier. She started to reach her peak and as Sarah let out a cry. Another wave of pleasure went through her body and she brought herself to a climax. Her body shook and she once again called out but this time it wasn't Steve's name she called it was Matt's. She breathed deeply and as she slowly brought her breathing back to normal, the raw emotion was too much for her. She turned over in her pillow and cried for the loss of her husband and for the guilt of thinking of another man on the night of her husband's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Foggy and Matt arrived at the local garage. 

"Hmm" the owner of the garaged tutted and walked up and down. Looking at the car he started shaking his head, "hmm" he repeated and Foggy rolled his eyes.

"Here we go" he whispered to Matt

"It's going to be a few days, maybe a week. Mister Um?"

"Nelson, Foggy Nelson" he shook the mechanic's hand. "Why will it take a week?"

"Can't say for definite. We need to order in parts and out here that can take while. Are you folk in a hurry?"

"Well we wanted to get back on the road. My buddy and I, we weren't actually meant to stop here and stay"

"Foggy" Matt interrupted and took a step forward. "We are in no hurry at all"

"We aren't?" Foggy questioned raising an eyebrow

"No Foggy. We have no plans. Time is our own. I think we can hang around here for as long as it takes to get the job done, isn't that right Mr um?"

"Spencer"

"I think we should leave Mr. Spencer do his job don't you" he patted his friend on the shoulder

"Well there's your answer it looks like this glorious little town will be our home for the next few days or so. Here's my number give me a call when its ready and how much it is going to cost. Bearing in mind I'm only a student, so please be gentle"

"It's his first time" Matt laughed and looked over his sunglasses

"Funny Matt" Foggy coughed blushing slightly

Mr Spencer laughed at Matt's joke. "Don't you worry. Any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine"

He shook Foggy's hand once more before turning away he called out over his shoulder. "Hey, if you are not happy I can also give you a number for a good lawyer" he laughed

"Funny man" Foggy whispered to Matt as they walked out the garage door.

********************

Matt entered the diner and again the door chimed announcing the arrival of new customers. Sarah came out from the back kitchen towel in her hand.

"Good morning Matt" she said as Matt approached the counter

"Morning Sarah" he grinned. "How are you today?"

"Good thank you. It has been a busy morning so far. What can I get for you? Are you on your own this morning?"

"No, Foggy is on his phone, he'll join us in a few minutes. So while I wait for him I'll have two black coffees and we will have a look at the breakfast menus together when he arrives. I can never order for him." He leaned in closer and softly said, "you look great today by the way"

She felt her cheeks go red and a flush of heat went up her neck. 

"You are such a charmer Matt. I bet you say that to all the girls"

"Only the ones who have such gorgeous Irish accents like yours"

"You noticed" she giggled

"It's lovely, very melodic"

"Thanks" she blushed again. "Did you sleep okay in the hotel?"

"Yeah, it's a nice hotel. The bed was very comfortable but unfortunately I find cotton bed sheets a bit scratchy but that's just because"

"Don't listen to a word he says, he snored all night long" Foggy said pulling up a seat. Matt pretended to laugh but he was secretly glad of the interruption. 

"The hotel was perfect Sarah and it seems we might be there for a week or more. I was just on to the garage seems there's more things wrong than right with the car, that my brother never told me about. The garage is a bit snowed under so it might take a while. Have you ordered Matt? I'm starving"

Matt tilted his head towards Sarah and smiled, "I was waiting for you to read the menu to me but I did ask for two coffees"

"Shit! Oh sorry didn't mean to swear, that's not very professional of me" she blushed once more. "I'll get your coffees"

"It's cute and no offence taken. We'll just grab a table I hate sitting at the counter. Foggy can you get me my cane" he took Foggy's elbow and they walked to a booth together. "Take your time Sarah, we are in no hurry" he called over his shoulder.

***********************

"I'll have the works" Foggy said as soon as he sat down, "the smell of bacon and eggs in here is incredible"

"I think I'll just go with scrambled eggs and toast. I don't want anything to heavy"

"I bought the paper do you mind if I quickly read through it. I want to read about last night's game that you slept through. After the car hit the tree I missed the end so I don't know who won"

"Sure work away, if there's anything interesting in it you can let me know"

Foggy opened his paper and it took over the whole table. Matt sat back in his seat, he tilted his head slightly to the left. Sarah was running the place by herself except for a chef who made the food in the back kitchen, she was pottering around the restaurant going from table to table. She knew every customer by their name and they all knew her. She hummed along to the song that was playing on the radio in the background. He drank his coffee slowly and just listened to the sounds around him. The kitchen bell chimed and she told the people at the opposite table that she would be right back with their drinks. She walked over to Matt's table and he inhaled her perfume, he thought it smelled beautiful. She took their orders and again she ran off. He once more followed her mentally around the restaurant floor. He could tell how proud she was of the place and how much she loved interacting with the public. His thoughts were interrupted again when she came back to his table, with their food in her hand.

"Here we go fellas, one full Irish and one scrambled egg with toast. Enjoy your meal if you need anything you know where I am"

"Thank you Sarah" they said together and she returned to her job.

Foggy continued to read the paper, there was a piece that had caught his eye and he was reading away to himself. Matt continued to listen to the people around him.

"How are you today Sarah?" a woman further up asked.

"I'm okay thanks, everyday you get out of bed and face the world is a good day" she winked 

"And Steve's birthday"

"It was yesterday" she paused, "I even bought a little cupcake and lit a candle for him last night"

"I don't know" the woman replied. "Where does the time go?"

"Time" but Matt didn't hear what Sarah said after that because Foggy's cell started to ring on top of the table.

"Hello, hi mom" he answered swallowing down his breakfast and picking up his coffee. "Hang on two seconds, I'm just having breakfast with Matt." He took the phone away from his ear "I'll be back in a minute Matt, it's my mom asking about the exams. She says hi by the way. You okay if I take this outside it's hard to hear in here"

"Sure, I'll be fine" he replied buttering his toast. "Hi to your mom back"

"I'll be right back." Putting the phone back to his ear he said, "sorry mom, what were you saying?"

Matt turned the paper sitting on the table. He gently touched the print on the paper and smiled, "looks like I really did miss a good game" he said to himself

*********************

"That's twenty dollars and eighty five cents Mrs. Johnson. I hope you have a wonderful day and tell Mr. Johnson I was asking for him. I hope he feels better really soon"

"You keep your chin up Sarah"

"Don't you worry about me" she smiled but Matt heard a sadness in her voice. "I'm doing okay" she lied. "Sure doesn't this place keep me busy. I don't have a minute and time to think of things"

Matt rubbed his hand over his shaven jaw, he knew Sarah was down over something but he had no idea why. This Steve person whoever he was had something to do with it. He felt a twinge of jealousy towards him but he couldn't explain why, he didn't know either of them. Her laugh broke through his thoughts and he grinned to himself. This Irish girl was beginning to get under Matt Murdock's skin, for all the right reasons.

"Eat up Matt" Foggy said taking his seat, "you haven't eaten a bite. I'm going to get more coffee. Do you want something? Hey Sarah?"

"Be right with you Foggy" she turned to the customer she was serving. "Thank you call again. You okay Foggy?"

"Can we get more coffee, when you get a second"

"Sure, coming right up"

She brought the coffee pot to the table and refilled their cups. 

"Have you two got plans for today?"

"What do you suggest?" Matt asked 

"There's a park with a lake not far from here. On a day like today it can be really beautiful and with a picnic its even better"

"Sounds very romantic" Foggy teased and Sarah blushed, suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

"It sounds gorgeous Sarah" Matt said trying to make her feel better. 

"I'll leave you to it" she said walking away

"You didn't have to embarrass her" Matt said angrily just as Foggy's phone beeped again, he picked it up and read the text. "All okay Foggy?"

"Yeah fine" he sighed 

"Foggy, don't lie to me"

"It's Marci, I'm just worried about her. She sounds upset maybe I should call her later"

"She'll be okay Foggy, she's a big girl"

"Yeah" Foggy sighed once more, "unfortunately she's not my girl"

"Here's your bill guys" Sarah said leaving a piece of paper on the table. "I'll leave you to it There's no hurry. Thankfully it has gone quiet in here I think I might finally get a break"

"Foggy" Matt said when Sarah walked away, "why don't you make that phone call now and pick up those things you wanted in the pharmacy. I can wait here for you"

"Are you sure? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine here" he said looking at Sarah

"She's out of your league Matt. You do realise she's about fifteen years older than you. She won't look twice at a college student"

"Age is just a number Foggy and who says I fancy Sarah"

"Trust me its all over your face. Go get her tiger. High five buddy" he said lifting his two hands up in the air

"Foggy, have you forgotten I cant see where your hands are" he laughed and rearranged his sunglasses.

"Okay I'll ring Marci. I want to hear all about it back at the hotel"

"Will you just go before her break is over and I wont get a chance"

"Okay, I'm going" he said putting his hands up in defense. "I'll catch you later buddy."

Foggy grabbed his paper and headed out the door. Matt picked up the bill and picking up his cane he approached the counter. Pulling back the higher chair he rested his cane on the marble counter.

***********************

"I love this time of the day" Sarah said on the other side of the counter, "its too early for the lunch time rush but it is too late for the breakfast crowd"

"Will you join me for a coffee?" Matt asked

"If you don't mind me running off when I need to"

"Not at all"

"Then I would love to. Let me grab us a fresh pot. We can share it. So" she started, "how long are you?"

"Since I was nine" he answered almost immediately, interrupting her in mid-sentence

"Aw very sweet, wow that long"

"Sweet?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Yeah. Did you live near each other?"

"Sorry, what?" Matt said pushing his rectangular sunglasses back up his nose. "I'm lost, who lived near me?"

"Foggy"

"Oh" Matt said going red "I thought you were asking me about something totally different"

Sarah laughed and placed her hand over his. "Let's start again. I think we are talking about two different things here"

"Yeah. Sorry, I thought you were asking me what everybody else does"

"And what is that?"

"When did I go blind or was I born blind?"

"Well I didn't want to embarrass you, and it's really none of my business"

"So I embarrassed myself" Matt said mentally kicking himself, " and now I've made it awkward"

"Not at all" she said pouring milk into her cup. "Hang on I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere"

Sarah grabbed her notebook and walked off to the family who had just sat down.

Matt took his glasses off placed them on the counter and placed his face in his hands. "For fuck's sake Murdock, leave the woman speak and stop jumping in" he said to himself

"Sorry about that" she said when she returned.

Matt took down his hands and Sarah saw two gorgeous hazel coloured eyes. He put his glasses back on and he smiled.

"Shall we start again?" he said

"Sure" the warmth in her voice coming through. "What story will we start with?"

"Let's get the obvious out of the way" he replied. "I wasn't always blind. I was nine when I lost my sight" he started to trace the rim of the cup with his finger. "It was a truck accident. I saved an old man from being killed"

"Wow. You are a hero and lucky to be alive" she paused. "Sorry, I'll be back in a minute" she ran off once again

"Yeah some hero. I got a shit load of chemicals into my eyes which left me with heightened senses. Now I can smell your amazing perfume. Hear your heart beat all the way over there. Feel the heat on your skin and you are slowly beginning to drive me mad" he sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry" she apologised when she returned, "it's not usually this busy"

"No, I am sorry Sarah" he said standing up from his seat. "I'm holding you up. Maybe I should leave you to it." He took out his wallet and left the money on the counter

"Of course" she replied her voice dropping. "I'm sorry for running off"

"No, no don't be. What time do you finish?"

"Oh em, six o' clock tonight"

"I bet that park is amazing that time of the evening. If you would like to go with me" he grinned

Sarah's heart skipped a beat, she was about to answer when she heard, "sorry miss, when you have a second"

"I have to go but yes, yes definitely. Meet me here at six"

"Okay, I'll be back later" he took his cane and started to unwrap it 

"Sorry miss" the customer called again

"On the way. See you later Matt"

"See you at six" this time he squeezed her hand. 

She watched him open the door and leave the restaurant. Turning to her customer she said "sorry what can I get you?"

Matt sensed her watching him and he smiled all the way up the street.

*******************

"Matt, Matt" Foggy's voice called out to him. "Hey, slow down and wait for me" he said panting as he ran up to Matt. 

"Hey"

"So how did it go? Do I need to vacate the hotel room tonight?"

"Funny Foggy"

"Come on give me a bit more than that" he laughed

"She was working Foggy. What did you expect me to do? Grab her by the waist, kiss her and make mad passionate love to her right there and then on the counter in front of the customers"

"Yes, well no, but you did think about it"

"Christ yeah" he said turning his head towards the sky and exhaling slowly

"Ha! Ha! I knew it" he shoved Matt slightly. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We" he paused, "well we um, we aren't doing a lot. I'm meeting Sarah at six"

"Oh right, of course" he tried to hide the hurt in his voice. "What am I meant to do?"

"You can come with us if you really want to"

"You don't want me there Matt"

"Damn right I don't" he smiled. "Look you head to that bar we were in last night and I'll come get you. I promise I wont leave you with Cheryl all night by yourself"

"This was meant to be our road trip" he sulked and kicked a stone out of the way. "You know me and you. You've only been here five minutes and you are abandoning me already"

"Foggy, come on, it still is our road trip. I haven't done anything yet. It might not happen at all and anyway there seems to be some guy called Steve hanging around. He's either related to her or they are" he paused and coughed slightly, "let's just say he's hanging around. I can't figure it out"

"That's a big difference" Foggy laughed. "Although in a place like this, it wouldn't surprise me if they were doing it and related at the same time"

"Foggy" Matt sighed slightly, "have you forgotten she's Irish, so chances are she's not related to him"

"Could be a brother, who happened to travel with her. How did you hear about him anyway?"

"Oh, I" he stuttered trying to think of a reason. "I over heard a customer mention his name around her."

Foggy stopped walking up the street and Matt turned around. "What is it, why have you stopped?"

"You're jealous. Oh my God you are actually jealous of her brother, cousin or whatever he is"

"I'm not jealous" he said putting his hands on his hips in a defensive manner. "I'm not jealous at all" he repeated trying to sound convincing. "He could be anyone like you said"

"Whoa! you have it bad Murdock, you have it really bad"


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah grabbed her dish cloth and spray, she looked towards the clock. Matt came into her thoughts. She looked at the empty chair where he had sat earlier that morning. She remembered his smile as she cleaned down the counter. For a split second she closed her eyes and rested her chin on to her hand. She wasn't sure how old he was, she tried to put an age on him. She knew he was a student, he had a young face but he was mature and wise in his ways. His friend Foggy was definitely more immature but extremely lovable but it was Matt that had intrigued her. There was something about him that had woken something up inside of her but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"He must be in his early twenties" she thought. "Christ, has he even turned twenty-one, tell me he's not any younger" she laughed, a grin appearing on her face as she cleaned the same spot on the counter. She stopped suddenly. "What am I doing? For fucks sake he's just a kid. Get a grip Sarah, stop making a fool of yourself. He's not going to be interested in a woman fifteen years older than him. Get over it, you are just a lonely widow, who is missing her dead husband. Steve, shit Steve" she paused tears springing to her eyes. "What the fuck am I doing?" she said as she threw the towel down on the counter.

She walked into the back kitchen and she took her wallet out from her handbag. Opening it up she removed the photo of Steve and held it in her hand. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to the photo. "I'm so sorry"

***************************

The door chimed and Matt came through the door.

"Hello" he said from the door. "Sarah, are you here?"

Sarah sniffed slightly and she rubbed her eyes. She called from the back of the kitchen. 

"Sure Matt, I'm here I'm just getting finished. I'll be right out"

Matt closed the door behind him, the restaurant was empty so the place was a lot quieter. He tilted his head he could hear Sarah had been crying and he wondered what had upset her.

"There's a sign on the door Matt, can you turn it around for me. Thanks" she called out

"Sure" he replied changing the sign over from open to closed. "Is everything alright?" he asked

"Em, yeah, just running a bit behind. You know how it is, customers forgetting to go home" she faked a laugh

"Do you still want to go?"

"Of course" she said walking out into the restaurant she had a towel in her hand. "I have been stuck in here all day, a walk in the sunshine would be really lovely now"

"Can I help you?" he offered

"No, no, I'll be fine. Take a seat and relax"

"Please" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I may be blind but I can help, I'm quite something in the kitchen" he grinned

"I would appreciate it or I will be here until Midnight. Are you any good at doing dishes?"

"Lead me in the direction of the kitchen" he replied placing his cane down on the counter and taking Sarah's elbow, they walked together into the back of the restaurant.

"I'll wash, if you dry" she said

"Throw me a towel so" he teased raising an eyebrow

"I'm not going to throw you a towel" she protested

"Why not?" he smirked. "Throw me that towel, the one that's on the sink. I bet you I will catch it"

"How did you know there was a towel on the sink?"

"Who doesn't have a towel on their sink, easy guess"

She laughed. "Touché. Well if you insist, okay I'll throw the towel at you. Here, catch" 

She flung the towel in his direction and he caught it.

"Wow, good catch"

"Lucky shot" he replied smiling. "You gave me an easy one. Try again give me your best shot"

"Matt, I don't think this is a good idea"

"Trust me" he whispered, "don't hold back this time"

Sarah took the towel back from Matt and this time she went a bit further back from him. She threw the towel at him once more and he caught it with one hand.

"There are many other ways to see" he grinned picking up the first dish from the counter and he started to dry it.

She turned on the tap beside him and water started to fill the sink. "That was very impressive, how did you do that?"

"It's just a bit of this and a bit of that. I feel the breeze from the towel and well" he paused. "You don't need to know the technical stuff. It's a cool magic trick, kids at parties love it" he laughed

"Well you impressed this kid here" Sarah blushed 

"It was nothing really" he blushed back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sarah"

"We should get finished here" she interrupted

He wanted to kiss her and he took a step forward. "Sarah" he said softly turning towards her. He cupped her face with his hand and placing his thumb on her chin he gently raised her head. He tilted his own head slightly and he brought her closer to him. He could smell her perfume and he found it intoxicating.

"Can I kiss you Sarah?" he whispered softly as his lips brushed against hers.

He bent his head down and his mouth pressed against hers. She kissed him back. Her heat beat thumped in her chest and Matt heard every pulse like a drum beating in his ear. He opened his mouth a bit wider and his tongue found hers, she responded and their tongues danced in each others mouths. Leaning her back against the kitchen sink, she felt Matt getting hard as he leaned his body into hers. She sighed and moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer. She closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. He brought his hand up through her hair. Kissing her cheek, he started to kiss her neck slowly working his way up and down it. It sent shivers down her spine, she ran her hands through his hair. He moaned and his hardness leaned into her thigh. Steve's face appeared in her mind and she broke away suddenly.

"Matt, stop" she said out of breath. "Stop, I can't do this. It's too soon. I can't" she stuttered, "it's way too soon"

"I know we only met yesterday Sarah but"

"No" she said running her hand through her own hair. "I can't do this. I just can't. I'm sorry"

"What's the matter?" he said letting go of her. "I don't understand. Sarah, talk to me. I apologise if I moved too quickly"

"Matt" she raised her hand to stop him. "You should" she started and the stopped. "I think I should finish here. I should finish this by myself. I'll be quicker"

"Sarah, please. Tell me what I did. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no" she replied pausing, "of course not"

"Then tell me" he didn't mean to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide it

"I'm too old for you Matt" she blurted out, trying to make it sound convincing but lying through her teeth. "You are on vacation from college for Christ sake. I'm about what fifteen or sixteen years older than you. You don't want to be hanging out with me. Go out and find someone your own age." 

She knew he didn't believe her and it sounded so stupid in her own head but she couldn't tell him the real reason for reacting the way she did. In a way she was too old for him so it was an easy excuse to come up with.

"Sarah please" but his phone started to ring in his pocket. "Shit" he cursed, "it's Foggy. I'll ring him back"

"Answer it Matt. Really it's okay. Go find Foggy, I'll just finish up here"

She turned away and continued to wash up. Matt knew she had lied to him but he couldn't understand why. He walked out of the kitchen leaving Sarah standing at the sink with her back to him. He answered his phone, picked up his cane from the counter but didn't open it. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Sarah heard him leave and placing her hands over her face she cried.

***************************************

Foggy checked his watch for the third time. He knew something had gone wrong, Matt hadn't said much on the phone just that he was on the way. He checked his watch again and looked towards the door. Matt walked in, cane in front of him. Foggy thought he looked weary or was it frustration he couldn't really tell.

"Over here mate" he called out, "I'm on your right. If I was a clock I would be two o' clock. How did it go?" he asked as soon as Matt sat down to the table. Before he could answer Foggy shouted "a beer please Cheryl, my friend looks like he could do with one"

"Thanks mate" Matt replied taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"So tell me what happened?"

"I got it all wrong Foggy" he lifted the bottle to his lips. 

"She wasn't interested?"

"No, no she was very interested. Something happened" he drank again, "everything was fine, really fine but"

"And you couldn't, you know" he paused and whistled. "It's okay to get, well you know, nervous Matt. It can happen to anyone"

"What? Really Foggy is that what you thought? No that wasn't the problem, of course I could" he felt his cheeks becoming red, "you know what I mean"

"So you didn't get past first base" Foggy laughed. 

"Foggy, how old are you?"

"Christ Matt. I'm a twenty-one year old male who's missing it" he whispered. "It's been almost a month, a month, I'm dying here." He finished off his second bottle of beer. "You my friend, should have tried harder, ha, ha, see what I did there. Can I get another two beers please Cheryl"

"On the way doll" 

Cheryl brought over two more bottles.

"Sarah" Matt continued, "she's, she's different Foggy. 

"Why are they all different with you Matt?"

"There's something about her, something else. I just can't figure it out. She mentioned something but I think she was lying. Thank you Cheryl"

"I don't want to interrupt boys" Cheryl said, "but Sarah is a friend of mine. She has had a tough time the last few years and I don't want to see her getting hurt again"

"I can assure you Cheryl. I most certainly don't want to hurt her and what do you mean by again?"

"You seem like a man with a good head on your shoulders" she paused, "mister em"

"Matt" he said "and this is Foggy" he continued

"Pleased to meet you Cheryl" Foggy said holding out his hand. "Shouldn't we have done this last night?"

"Well as I said she's a friend of mine and a lot of people around here are very fond of her. She has been through enough, she doesn't need anymore"

"Can you tell us why?" Foggy asked

"Leave it Foggy" he felt Cheryl didn't want to explain any further. "It's time we got going" Matt interrupted, "it's been an interesting evening. Oh Cheryl"

She turned around "yes doll"

"Do you know what time the mass is here tomorrow in the local church. I would really like to attend"

"Really Matt" Foggy sighed. "You and your Catholic beliefs, everywhere we go" he rolled his eyes

"Shh! Foggy" Matt replied obviously not impressed with his friend, "sorry Cheryl"

"Eleven" she replied picking up the empty bottles

"Thank you Cheryl. Let's go Foggy"

*************************

Sarah arrived home. The apartment felt cold and very empty compared to other nights. She opened the fridge door and took out the previous nights takeaway and placed it in the microwave. She felt drained and tired from earlier. She thought of Matt. She remembered his kiss, the smell of his aftershave. The way he had held her against him and how hurt he looked when she had pulled away. She opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She knocked it back and poured herself a second glass. She looked at Steve's photo in its glass frame, picking it up she flung it at the wall smashing it into thousands of pieces.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you have to fucking leave me?" she shouted at the ceiling


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah woke up to her alarm screaming beside her, her head was pounding. She couldn't remember what time she had finally fallen asleep. Walking into the living room the smell of the previous night's Chinese food and alcohol lingered in the room. She pulled open the curtains and opened the windows. The sunlight hurting her eyes she inhaled the fresh air it helped the nausea that was in her stomach. The birds sang and the warm Summer sun was a delight. She looked around the room, the layer of dust surrounding the television was much more obvious during daylight. She gathered up the empty bottles and threw away the food. The bells rang from St. Joseph's Church and Sarah swore to herself, she was going to be late for Mass. She hoped she wouldn't throw up during the sermon. She wanted to skip it for one week but the locals always liked to chat afterwards and if you weren't seen at Mass, chances were you were the one they were talking about. 

*****************************

The church was dark and even though it was July she found herself shivering. She walked up the middle aisle and took a pew on the left. She blessed herself and genuflected before she walked into the seat. She had just sat down when she heard a gentle tapping of a cane coming up the aisle. Matt stopped at the same pew she was sitting in. She saw him cross himself and genuflect just like she had done a few minutes earlier. He didn't say a word until he sat down beside her.

"Morning Sarah" he whispered

"Hi Matt" she whispered back. "Look about last night" she started, "I'm" but she didn't get to continue because the bell for the start of Mass went. The congregation all stood up and the priest walked out on to the altar.

"We'll talk later" he whispered back as he knelt down. 

She looked over at him. His head bent, his forehead resting on his joined hands as he prayed silently. She couldn't tell from looking at the back of his head if he moved his lips when he prayed or if he said them in his head. Her eyes followed down his back, across his shoulders and down to cheeks of his ass where she stopped and stared. His jeans fitted him perfectly he had a really good ass in them. A warm flush spread through her body and she felt her neck and face go red. She coughed slightly as she remembered where she was. She looked up to the altar and tried to listen to the priest but she was distracted and once more found herself looking him up and down. She hadn't heard one word of what the priest had said when suddenly Matt went to take his seat. 

He looked over in her direction and leaned in whispering, "are you okay Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just warm, do you find it warm in here?" she lied and looked away.

***************

"Go in peace to love and serve the Lord" the priest said when the Mass came to an end

"Thanks be to God" the congregation replied and the priest left the altar.

The people started to leave the church but Matt didn't move he stayed in his seat. Sarah remained sitting beside him, she didn't know whether she should stay with him or leave.

"I like to wait until everyone has gone" he whispered, "it's easier for me with a cane. You can go ahead if you want, I don't want to hold you up"

"I'm in no hurry, it's no problem at all" she replied. "Matt, I'm" she hesitated, "I'm sorry about last night"

"Don't be" he shrugged. "I came on too strong, entirely my fault. It wont happen again"

"No, you don't understand. It's not like that" she stuttered. "It's just"

"You really don't have to explain"

"I think I do"

"Trust me Sarah, you don't"

He picked up his cane, blessed himself once more and left the pew. She didn't know if she was meant to follow him or if he wanted to be left on his own. He stopped and turned around. 

"Are you not coming? I don't know about you but I would love a coffee. I bet you haven't had breakfast yet"

"Matt, we are okay aren't we?"

He took her elbow as they walked down the aisle together. "Of course we are. Stop worrying"

She smiled and he heard her give a sigh of relief.

"I need to do something before I leave here, it will explain a few things. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, lead on" 

***********************

She walked behind the church and entered a small gate that lead to the local graveyard.

"I'll only be a second" she said

"I'll wait here"

"No, please. Please come with me"

They walked together and eventually they stopped at a headstone. Sarah let go of Matt and she walked up to the grave. She started to rearrange the flowers that had fallen over and removing the dead ones.

"Matt" she paused. "Matt" she stopped again and took a deep breath as she tried to keep it together

"Is this about Steve?" he said

"How did you know?" she said startled

He licked his lips and waited for a second to answer, he wasn't sure how he was going to answer her.

"I em" he started. "I overheard you talking about a Steve in the diner and then last night Cheryl" he paused. "Cheryl said you had, had a tough time"

"Jesus, I didn't realise people were still talking about me. Was that why you bought me a drink on Friday night. I don't need your pity"

"It wasn't like that, I had no idea. I still don't have. I'm just guessing, that this is him"

"He is" she coughed. "I mean, he was my husband"

"Sarah. I'm, I'm so sorry" he said twisting the top of his cane around in his hand. "You don't need to tell me or explain anything"

"No, it is fine. I brought you here to explain. He died nearly six years ago, it was my thirtieth birthday. It was a hit and run. The bastard was drunk behind the wheel, he never stopped at the red light."

"Sarah, I'm sorry" Matt repeated. "Please tell me the driver was caught"

"He was caught but unfortunately not by the police. He hadn't gotten very far from where he had hit Steve when he had driven his car off the road. He was killed instantly. Steve died later that night in the hospital. He would have been forty on Friday" the words caught in her throat.

"Let's get out of here" Matt offered his hand and Sarah took it. "I don't know where to go though"

"We can go to my apartment, it's not far from here. I'll make you breakfast well brunch at this stage" she said looking at her watch

"Sure, that would be lovely" 

*****************

They reached her apartment and they went into the living room.

"Excuse the mess, please take a seat", she moved the television magazines off the couch. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"A black coffee would be lovely thanks. I love what you have done with the place" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

She laughed from the kitchenette. "I can't remember if you take sugar"

"Just one thanks" 

She came back in with a pot of coffee and two plates filled with sausages, bacon and fried eggs.

"This smells delicious" he smiled. "I'm glad to see you are finally going to eat a meal with me, I've been trying for a couple of days now"

She poured out the coffee and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Eat up" she said, "if there is one thing us Irish girls are good at it's making a decent breakfast"

"Do you miss home?"

"All the time" she replied softly

"What brought you here? Was Steve Irish or American?"

"He was American. He was studying to be a vet and he came over for work experience. He said the best place to get up close and personal with a cow was in Ireland. He wasn't wrong there" she laughed. "He had come over on a holiday with a bunch of friends originally and then he transferred. We finished our degrees together, he returned home and I followed him that following Summer. We could have stayed in Ireland the jobs were great. Do you know how many cows and sheep are in Ireland?" she asked rhetorically. "I had graduated in Business and Accounting" she continued. "I always had a head for figures but I was in no hurry to get a job. It was only meant to be for a year, he wanted to spend time with his family and I wanted to see a new part of the world. We were young, free and decided we would grow up the following year when we returned to Ireland. So we went to New York and got a place in Brooklyn"

"No way, Foggy and I are from Hells Kitchen"

"I know it well"

"Sorry do continue I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Don't be silly, there's no need to apologise. Steve got a job quickly" she continued with her story. "Me, I found it a lot harder. I ended up working in a coffee shop and I learned the ropes very quickly. Before I knew it I was running the place. I had increased their profits by fifty percent by just making small changes here and there. I was really happy but Steve not so much. He missed Ireland, the countryside, the green fields and hills. Would you believe he even missed the rain. I think he was Irish in a past life" she took a sip of her coffee. "Sorry I'm rambling on here. We love to talk, the Irish that is, we could chat forever. I'm probably boring you"

"No" he whispered. "I like the sound of your voice and I did ask the question so it is my fault. Will you eat something though"

"You are so mature for a young guy, you're not like other guys your age. Just as a matter of interest, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty-one and no I guess I'm not"

"Your parents must be very proud of you, it's not everyday you meet a student your age who still attends Mass. Are your parents Religious?"

He coughed slightly and patted his mouth with a napkin. "I never met my Mother and my Father died when I was a kid. My Grandmother she was the real Catholic of the family she always had a set of rosary beads close to hand. Dad he prayed a lot. He was a boxer, he would pray before and after every match. He said he needed the spiritual guidance beforehand and then he would thank God for walking away alive afterwards. My Grandmother hated watching him in the ring. On a fight day she would attend mass and pray he would be alright. We went to Mass together the three of us until she died, after that Dad only went at Christmas and Easter. When Dad died I was placed in a convent so Religion and Catholicism has always been a big part of my life. I always find a church to be peaceful and comforting. I try to be a good person and try to see the good in everyone but sometimes it can be difficult, sometimes I just want to" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and continued, "sometimes I wonder if there is any good in me at all"

"Why do you think that?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm no angel Sarah there are some things I don't agree with and it really pisses me off. I feel like there's an anger in me and I'm worried some day it will just come out"

"I don't think that's possible Matt, you have been through a lot. Did your Dad die in the ring?"

"No, he did his best for me but he played with fire and he eventually got burned. I found him down an alleyway. I over heard one cop say that it was a blessing I couldn't see him, he was beaten up so badly.

"Jesus Matt, I'm so sorry. Were they ever caught?"

"No, they or him are still out there" he sighed again, "so yes losing my sight and my parents has made me grow up a lot quicker I guess"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Of course, I remember colours and certain things but I really would love to see the sun and sky one more time. I" he smirked. "I miss the movies, I loved them. I loved going on a Saturday afternoon and sitting in the dark eating popcorn. One Christmas my dad brought me to see "It's a Wonderful Life" on the big screen and we went for ice-cream afterwards. I miss those days, I miss him" he stopped and bit his lip. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry" he aplogised. "I'm meant to be comforting you and here I am getting all choked up"

Sarah got up from the arm chair and handed him a tissue.

"Life is a bitch" she said sitting down beside him, "you know it can't rain all the time. I heard that in a movie once, it makes perfect sense. Time is meant to be a great healer, I don't know if that is true. I can't believe it has been almost six years already since I saw or spoke to Steve and some days its feels like only yesterday"

"I think you are doing an amazing job"

"It hasn't been easy but the diner keeps me busy, it's all I've got left. I have thought about going home to Ireland back to my family but for what to start over, to erase everything that I have built up here. Steve is buried here, my work and friends are here. I don't want to walk away from all of that"

"Come here" he whispered 

He put his arms around her and they hugged each other. He kissed her on the forehead and rested his head against hers. Bending his head slightly he kissed her softly on the lips. Sarah opened her mouth and responded to his kiss by letting her tongue slide into his. She brought her hand up behind his neck and as she pulled him in closer. He kissed her deeper and with a bit more passion. He removed his rectangular glasses with one hand never breaking free from her hold or her lips. She could smell his musky aftershave as she grabbed at his tee-shirt pulling it off over his head. His bare chest exposed, a small crucifix on a chain dangled around his neck. She pulled off her own tee-shirt and Matt sat back into the couch and she sat across his knees facing towards him. Tilting her head back he gently kissed her neck and the flesh just above her breasts. With one hand he undid her bra and Sarah let out a nervous little giggle. Removing it completely she flung it over the back of the couch. He kissed her deeply but he quickly moved back down her neck and down to her bare chest. He kept his hands securely on her back as he gently tilted her back, she was practically lying down flat on his knees. His tongue licked her and found its way down her body he sucked gently on her nipple. She moaned slightly as they got harder under his gentle touch. She felt his hardness in his trousers flex as he sucked and flicked his tongue on her bare skin.

"Matt" she whispered and he instantly got harder. 

Rocking gently back and forth on his lap and her hips grinding up and down on him, he closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"Take off my jeans" he practically begged and Sarah opened his button and fly.

She stood over him. Standing on her own couch as he removed his jeans and boxers with one quick move. She opened her own jeans and he pulled at her trousers legs, throwing them on to the floor. He moved his hand down. He stopped on her thigh and waited. Her heart beat fluttered and he knew she wanted him to move up further. His fingers were warm as he touched her wetness. Sliding his finger up and down she gently rocked once more on his thighs as she kissed his neck and his ear lobe.

"Matt" she inhaled deeply. "God Matt. Go in. Go in. Please" she pleaded softly into his ear 

He inserted his middle finger deep into and Sarah let out a gasp. He gently brought his finger in and out. He sucked harder on her erect nipples, driving Sarah crazy as the flows of pleasure started to flow through her body.

"Matt. I can't hold on. Wait, wait" she whispered a bit breathless

Reaching down she grabbed his hard cock and inserted it deep into herself. Matt smiled and took an intake of breath, he hid his face in her shoulder.

"Jesus" he swore. "Fuck me Sarah"

They rocked up and down. Moaning. Gasping together. Their breathing getting quicker and quicker. Sarah let out a scream her body beginning to shudder. Matt pulled her down further on to his shaft and he felt Sarah tighten around his erection. She came quite quickly and he felt himself lose control. A couple of seconds later he grabbed her hips, pulled her closer and he came deep inside of her.

*******************

"Fucking hell" Sarah whispered into his ear, "that was amazing"

"That really was" he smiled and he kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you still want to go for that walk in the park?" he whispered and gently bit her lip

"Are you able to walk?" she teased moving off of him. "That would be lovely. I'll just grab my bag and maybe change my clothes, give me a few minutes"

"Sure" he replied buttoning up his jeans, "and yes, I can walk thank you very much" he laughed placing his sunglasses back on.

Sarah stopped and looked at him, he was tying his shoe laces and he felt her looking at him, he looked up and said "what is it?"

"Nothing" she replied from the door, "it's nothing really"

"Sarah, tell me"

"It's just, em, thank you" she said quickly

"There's really no need to thank me Sarah" he blushed slightly

"Sorry, I'm embarrassing you now" she giggled.

He took her hand and pulled her back on to the couch, he kissed her once more, it was slow, long and passionate.

"Do you know I think it's going to rain" he whispered in her ear. "I don't think we should go out, you know just in case, it wouldn't be good if we got caught out in it. We should stay here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh and how do you know it's going to rain?" she teased back

"Trust me" he smiled and nodded, "I know these things"

"So what do you suggest we do then Mr. Murdock?"

"I think maybe we should take this into the bedroom"

"Oh and what will we do in there" she kissed him again

"Lead the way and I'll show you"


	8. Chapter 8

Matt woke a couple of hours later, it took him a couple of minutes to remember where he was. Sarah was asleep on his chest, her arm was resting across his waist. He listened to her breathe and he felt her chest rise and fall as she lay on top of him, she was very peaceful. He gently pulled her hair back with his hand and as he lay his head resting on the pillow he felt very content. He had no idea what time it was the sun had dipped so it must have been early evening, he hadn't planned on falling asleep. His phone began to ring in the living room and he felt Sarah beginning to stir.

"Hey" he said softly. "That is my phone ringing in the other room. I need to answer it, it's probably Foggy looking for me. I'll be right back I promise" he kissed her head

He got out of bed and threw on his boxer shorts. Sarah sat up in the bed and pulled the duvet up under chin. She looked at the photo of Steve on the bedside locker and her stomach knotted. A feeling of guilt surged through her body. She got out of bed and took her dressing gown out of the wardrobe. She loved the feeling of the soft material on her naked skin. She opened the door to the hall but stopped and listened when she heard Matt on the phone.

"Marci, Marci" he sighed. "Please calm down. Stop crying"

Sarah's heart thumped in her chest, she stood frozen at the door.

"Marci. I'm here now, start from the beginning. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" he continued, "I'm here, talk to me"

Sarah stood there in shock she didn't know if she should stay at the door and listen or close it and go back into her room. She didn't want to feel jealous but as soon as she had heard him say "Marci" she wanted to know who Marci was and why was she ringing him.

"Christ, he has a girlfriend" Sarah thought, "the cheating bastard. I knew it, I knew he was too good to be true"

"I don't know when we will be back, Foggy is waiting on the car. Marci, please, will you let me explain"

Sarah closed the door, she didn't want to hear anymore so she never heard the rest of Matt's conversation.

"Marci, please, I don't know where Foggy is or why he's not answering his phone. This really isn't a good time for me, as soon as I see him later I'll tell him to ring you. Chances are his battery has died. No, I doubt he's avoiding you"

He looked at Sarah's bedroom facing him down the corridor and he thought of the gorgeous woman waiting for him. He was getting frustrated and he was cold from standing in the room in his boxers.

"I have to go Marci, I'll get Foggy to ring you. Yes, I promise. Yes, okay goodbye" he hung up the phone.

He walked back into her bedroom.

"Sarah" he called, "where are you?"

"I'm here" she replied coolly, "I'm just getting dressed"

"Why?" he felt something wasn't right. Something had changed, the atmosphere in the room had changed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said a little coldly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she repeated not giving anything anyway.

Matt shivered but it wasn't just because he was still only in his boxers, there was definitely a coldness in the room.

"Sarah" he started, "talk to me. I know when there's something wrong and I'm thinking there's definitely something wrong. I'm here talk to me. Tell me what is wrong?"

Sarah snorted, "that's rich. Is Foggy alright?"

"Oh em, that wasn't Foggy. That was no-one. Doesn't matter"

"Well maybe you should go find him"

Matt stopped a look of confusion flashed across his face.

"I don't understand, but I've clearly upset you one way or another. I have no idea what I have meant to have done or not done, as the case maybe" he fell over his words

"Doesn't matter" she replied coldly. "I em have to em" she swore to herself she couldn't think of an excuse

"I'll just get my clothes. I'm freezing here" he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck

"I'll leave you to it" she walked out of the door

Matt was totally confused, he didn't know what had happened between waking up with Sarah to answering Marci's phone call. Sarah stood by her living room window and looked out over the garden. She could hear the church bells ringing summoning the start of the late Mass that Sunday evening. She thought back to the amazing day she had spent with Matt and then she thought of his call with Marci. Matt closed her bedroom door, he didn't come into the room he just stood in the hallway.

"I'll let myself out" he said a bit sheepishly. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow"

He was so awkward Sarah started to feel sorry for him but she remained staring out the window and said nothing. Matt felt the tension in the room.

"Right" he said in a confused tone but with a hint of anger in his voice, "I don't get this, I thought we had gone past this"

Picking up his phone and cane from the coffee table he walked out the door, leaving Sarah standing at her window

*********************

"Hey mate. I was about to send out a search party. Where have you been all day?" Foggy asked as soon as Matt came into his hotel room, he was lying on his bed watching a game show.

"I" Matt stuttered, "I was at Mass"

"All day? I thought I heard the bells going again a few minutes ago. What sort of crazy Religion keeps you there all day? Was it a special occasion? I only know of Christmas and Easter"

"No, no" Matt raised his hand to stop his friend. "I went to Mass this morning and I met Sarah"

"Oh" Foggy said suddenly interested in the conversation, he sat up in the bed his eyes lightening up, "and?"

"And, and we had a lovely afternoon. We went to her place and talked"

"Talked" Foggy replied sounding a bit deflated. "Talked, really is that it? I was expecting something a bit more juicy"

"Foggy" Matt laughed and he sat on his bed opposite his friend, "and we may have had"

"You had sex" he screeched jumping up and down.

"Will you keep your voice down, I don't think they heard you in the reception area"

"Well, well, well Murdock, you don't hang around. We've only been here what two days. Tell me all. Was it amazing? Is it true what the say about having sex with an experienced older woman, is like having the best sex ever?"

"Foggy" Matt laughed, "what? And who says that? Aw man" he said lying back on his bed. He removed his sunglasses and closed his eyes. "Foggy" he sighed, "she was truly amazing, from start to finish she was just"

"Don't tell me, amazing" 

"Exactly" he exhaled slowly, "exactly"

"So why are you here? You could have just rang and said you weren't coming back. I would have understood"

"See, this is where it get's a bit funny. Everything was going so well, but" he stopped not wanting to share anymore with his friend. "Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm probably over thinking it"

"Hmm" Foggy said eyebrows raised. "You okay, did something happen?"

"No" he whispered, "nothing for you to worry about. Oh by the way Marci rang me while I was at Sarah's, she's been looking for you all day. She was quite upset. I didn't really get into it with her, maybe you should ring her. Was your phone off?"

"Battery died, totally forgot to recharge it"

"That's what I told her. She's just being dramatic, Josh probably looked at her twice"

"Matt"

"Fine. Go get her Casanova"

"Ha! Ha! very funny. I'm going to head to the local supermarket I really fancy some junk food. I'll ring her on the way. Will I pick up anything for you?"

"Surprise me, you know what I like"

"Helpful Matthew, helpful. I'll be back shortly. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just sit here answering these questions. The people on these game shows are so stupid, I don't know where they find them. I would be up ten thousand dollars already. Come on lady that was so easy"

Foggy left Matt talking to the television and he dialed Marci's number on his phone. Matt took up the remote control and started flicking through the channels. He didn't have any real interest with television. He found it drove his senses crazy, the flickering lights, the noises he couldn't put it altogether, tonight he was finding it extremely difficult because his mind was on Sarah. He threw down the remote on to the bed and he picked up his phone. He thought about his afternoon with her, how they had made love twice. They had exchanged numbers and Sarah had entered her number onto speed dial so he could find her easily. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard. He could smell her perfume, he remembered how her skin had felt against his and he could taste her sweet sensual kisses. 

"Oh God" he whispered as he bit his lip slightly.

He felt his arousal starting in his trousers and he inhaled slowly. Before he got lost in the moment he thought about how it had all changed so quickly. He couldn't and didn't understand where it had gone wrong. He needed to see her, he needed to talk to her. She was driving him mad. He picked his phone up again and was about to call her when Foggy came through the door.

"Give us a hand mate" he said his hands full with bags. "I got you a couple of things and what the hell are you listening to on the television?" 

"What? Oh I don't know I got a bit sidetracked you know I'm not a television fan. I just ended up on this channel. What is it?

"You don't want to know, it's not worth talking about. Pass me the remote"

"How's Marci?"

"She'll be fine, she just wanted someone to talk to. Things aren't good with her and Josh"

"So she's ringing you because?"

"Because" he paused, "because I get her Matt and she gets me. We get each other" he laughed. "Here do you want some chocolate. Tell me about your day"

"Aw man" Matt replied rubbing his hand across his stubble. "My day, where do you want me to start?"

********************  
Sarah walked around her apartment she was restless. She picked up the television remote control and started flicking through the channels. Shivering slightly she decided to get her sweater from her bedroom. Walking into the room, she saw her unmade bed. The sheet and duvet were falling off to the side. She came across the condom wrapper that was lying on the floor and smiled as she thought back to earlier where she had spent the time with Matt under the sheets. Picking up her pillow she brought it to her nose and smelled it, she could smell his lynx deodorant and she grinned to herself. She had teased him for his choice of deodorant and how boyish his selection was. This had made him laugh and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. For a man who was blind his eyes lit up when he got excited.

"Boyish" he had said raising his eyebrow. "Boyish. Oh I will show you sweetheart that I am no boy" and he flipped Sarah on her back. He kissed her passionately, raised her legs and he entered her slowly. She kissed him back and had pulled her deep inside of her.

Sarah sat on her bed, took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the dark screen. She wanted to know what he was doing. She wanted to talk to him even though it had only been a couple of hours. She missed him. Flicking through her numbers she hovered over his name. She then remembered his phone conversation with Marci. He had sounded a little annoyed with her for interrupting him but his girlfriend was the innocent party, she had the right to know where he was and what he was up to. Throwing the phone down on her bed angrily, she grabbed the sweater and walked out of the room.

**********************

"And she just stood there looking out the window saying nothing" Foggy said opening his can with one hand and taking a mouthful as the contents fizzed out over the top.

"Nothing at all" Matt replied, "here hand me one of those cans"

"How odd. I don't understand women" Foggy sighed shaking his head

"Neither do I pal. One minute everything was fine, next it is all over and I'm heading back here"

"Beats me, you think you have problems. What am I going to do about Marci?"

******************

"Marci" Sarah mocked in a sing song voice. "Marci, what sort of name is Marci anyway? Timmy, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Timmy mewed and climbed down from the counter.

"You don't care Timmy, you guys are all the same. Fine out you go, go have fun"

She opened the window and the cat went out it. Pouring herself a glass of water she turned off the lights and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's going to be warm today" Foggy was fanning his face with his hand. "I need to buy credit for my phone" he said taking his cell out of his pocket, "ringing Marci last night took it all"

"No problem. I'll meet you for lunch somewhere" Matt replied from the bathroom door. He had a towel around his waist and another in his hand.

"I didn't think you would want to see Sarah today"

"There must be another place. I never said we had to eat at her diner"

"But the food is so good"

"It really is. Let us look around and see what we find. We haven't had any chance to actually see this place properly" he paused and stopped drying his hands and face. "What are you laughing at?"

"That's a lot of looking and seeing you are doing" Foggy laughed

"Shut up Foggy" and Matt threw the wet towel at his friend.

*******************

The door chimed and the two men walked into the diner.

"Be right with you" Sarah called over her shoulder not looking up from the coffee machine. "Grab yourself a table"

"Thank you Sarah" Matt said.

Sarah froze, her heart beat suddenly getting faster. Taking out her notebook and pretending to read it she walked past their table to gather the dirty plates from the table behind them. She knocked over the milk jug on the counter and she swore to herself, she was a nervous wreck. Grabbing a towel and mopping up the mess,she stole a quick glance at Matt and thought how good he looked. Matt raised his head as the gorgeous citrus scent filled his nostrils, he grinned and closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. He really wanted to fix things between them. He had heard her heart beat quicken and caught her glancing at him by trying to pretend she was busy.

"Are you ready to order?" Foggy asked

"Sure, give Sarah a nod when she is ready"

"Sarah" Foggy called

"On the way Foggy" she replied the warmth in her voice shining through.

"Hi guys" she said when she reached their table. "How's your vacation going? Any word with your car?"

"Still not ready but it's only Monday, they did say midweek at the earliest. They are waiting on a part to come in"

"The longer the better" Matt interrupted. "I'm quite enjoying my stay. It's a lovely place. Everyone is so" he paused, "friendly" he said sarcastically. 

Sarah knew he was referring to her and what happened yesterday. Foggy frowned at Matt.

"Ignore him Sarah. I don't know what's wrong with him today" he raised his eyebrows at Matt and kicked him under the table. "Matt"

"I apologise Sarah" 

Sarah ignored him and turned to Foggy. "It's alright Foggy, are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the chicken wings to start and then I'm in the mood for a fillet steak and fries. Thank you Sarah. Matt are you ready?"

"I'll have the same" he mumbled in a sulky manner. 

"Would you like any drinks?" she asked Foggy deliberately ignoring Matt 

"Water is fine thanks. I'm still trying to get over last nights sugar rush"

"Sugar rush?"

"Yeah we sort of bought the shop down the street. The amount of junk we ate" he laughed, "my dentist will not be pleased with me but it was so worth it"

Sarah smiled and walked away from the table.

"Would you mind explaining what that was about?" he pounced on Matt as soon as the coast was clear.

"I don't know" he shook his head. He mentally kicked himself he hadn't meant to sound so horrible. "I've probably made it worse now" he sighed, "that really wasn't my intention"

"Well you haven't made it better that is for sure. Shh! she's coming back"

Sarah placed the glasses down on the table and their knives and forks. At the same time Matt moved his hand and his fingers hit against Sarah's hand. For a second she left her hand there and he gently caressed her with his fingers. 

Taking his cue and feeling a bit awkward Foggy said, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Will you two play nicely while I'm gone"

"Go Foggy" Matt replied, "take your time. Sarah, I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean that. Have you time to take a quick break." He took her hand in his, "please" his voice getting softer.

"Matt, I" she started but was interrupted

"Sorry Sarah. When you have a second. Can we get a refill over here"

"Sorry Matt" she sighed, "duty calls, I have to go"

"Sarah. I only want ten minutes. I just want to"

"Matt I have to go" she said releasing his hand and walking away. "Sorry about that Mr. Wilson. I'll get you a refill now"

Matt took his glasses off and laid them down on to the table. He placed his hands over his face. Foggy sat back down.

"You have your head in your hands, that's not a good sign. I take it you didn't patch things up. I took extra long washing my hands to give you a chance. What's wrong? What happened? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, thank you. I didn't get to do anything as a matter of fact. She was too busy"

"Work got in the way again, sorry buddy. You might get a chance later. Excellent, here she comes with the food"

"I doubt it but anyway so let's talk about Marci"

"Marci. What about her?"

Sarah placed the food down on the table. She didn't mean to hear their conversation but as soon as she heard Matt mention Marci's name a pang of jealousy hit her like a slap in the face. Matt thought he picked up on it but he wasn't too sure. 

"Why did you order wings you know how messy they are, you will have sauce everywhere. We are going to need extra napkins, I don't want to call Sarah over again she looks really busy. I'll just go grab some. Are you okay you look a little agitated and what were you going to say about Marci?"

"I um, can't remember" he lied and "I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"She's really gotten to you, hasn't she"

"It's crazy Foggy. I can't explain it"

"I'll have to find myself an older woman. Although looking at her you wouldn't think she was, is she really fifteen years older than you? She is seriously hot"

"Foggy" Matt suddenly lowered his voice in case anyone could hear. "I wouldn't care if she was fifty years older. I think she is amazing"

"Fifty, fifty that's so wrong dude. Oh God I have awful images in my head now with you and a seventy year old woman. Murdock, that's so wrong. Quick change the subject. Actually I'll just grab those napkins"

**************************

"Are you boys ready for your main courses?" Sarah asked as she started to clean up the first course.

"I'll just use the restroom first" Matt said grabbing his cane and exiting the booth.

Sarah sat down in his spot. "Is he alright? He hates me doesn't he?"

"Hates you. Are you kidding? It's the very opposite" Foggy replied

"Well he should have realised that before" she stopped in mid sentence

"Before what? I don't know what happened between you two yesterday but all I know is he's pissed off with himself and"

"And with me"

"Look he came back to the hotel room all over the place and as you have noticed he still is today. Matt is a softy Sarah. You wont meet a nicer bloke. Yeah he's all talk but deep down he wears his heart on his sleeve. He's my best friend and I know him but whatever happened between you two has certainly got him confused this time"

"It's not all my fault Foggy, he should know better. It's not right what he's doing, it's not fair on his" she stopped again as Matt was on the way back to the table. "I'll talk to you soon" she said getting up from the table.

"Was that Sarah? No prizes for guessing you were talking about me. Did she happen to say why she's so upset with me?"

"No, she never actually finished a sentence but she's pissed off with you whatever you have done. Don't worry buddy I only spoke the truth about you" he grinned

"Shit! Now I am worried" he smiled back.

**********************

"Are we all done here?"

"Thank you Sarah that was delicious, compliments to the chef"

"You are very sweet Foggy, I'll be sure to tell let him know" she laughed

"He's right Sarah, that was really lovely" Matt added. "Sarah, can we talk please?"

"I em" she looked at Foggy

"Right that's my cue to leave. I'll just be outside Matt. Catch you later Sarah"

"Thanks Foggy"

"Sarah" he turned towards her, "before you say anything, I just don't understand what happened. Whatever I have done I will try fix it. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it"

"Matt, you know I cant talk now but yes we should talk about yesterday. Will you come here later when I close?"

"I would like that" he touched her arm and Sarah smiled. "I'll be here just after you lock that door"

************************

"This is the six o'clock news. I'm Jenny Richards and we are live. Our top stories tonight"

Sarah switched off the television and brought all the shutters down. She locked the front door and turned the sign over to closed. A gentle tap on the window made her jump slightly. She turned around and opened the door for Matt. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans that really showed off his athletic body. She could clearly see he worked out and kept himself in great condition. She admired his body the day before when his shirt was off but this evening there was something about him that made him look extremely handsome and attractive.

"Good evening, Sarah" he said coming through the door

"Hi Matt" she said coolly but suddenly becoming quite nervous. "Did you have a pleasant afternoon?"

"Foggy and I went to a local museum and we bought souvenirs for his nieces and nephews. His family are great they send me stuff every Christmas and for my birthday. His mom makes the most amazing pies"

"Foggy is very sweet. He's very protective of you" she said pressing the hot water button on the coffee machine. Her hand trembled slightly and the water splashed. "Ouch! shit" she swore as the water burned her hand.

"Sarah. Are you alright?"

"Shit! Shit! Fuck that hurts"

He jumped off his seat and went behind the counter. "Come here, let me feel it. Here run it under the cold water, quickly before it blisters. Jesus, how did you do that?"

"I'll be fine" she pulled her hand away

"Will you stop" he said taking her hand gently and placing it under the cold running water. He didn't know was this the best time, he had to know what had happened the day before. He thought he would just go for it, he needed to clear the air between them.

"Sarah, about yesterday" he started, "what happened?" he paused. "Here pass me a towel and I'll put your hand in it. Have you a first aid kit we need to put ointment on the burn, it will help"

"First drawer. On the left, there's a first aid box in there. Here let me get it for you"

"I'll bandage it up for you" he insisted

"I'll be fine" 

"Will you just let me look after you for a minute please. I told you my dad was a boxer. Trust me, I know what I am doing." 

He took her hand and he kissed it gently. Taking a napkin from the counter he handed it to her and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. 

"Thanks. I'm just being silly, it's not like I haven't burned myself before" she sniffed and looked away as fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Come here" he said putting his arms around her and she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey just think you'll be better before your married" he said trying to lighten the mood but without thinking. Sarah suddenly broke free from him.

"Aw shit" he replied. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't even think before I said that. I, um, I just seem to be getting it wrong all the time when it comes to us"

"It's really fine" she said ignoring the second part of his sentence.

"Sarah, you've avoided my question twice now. Are you going to tell me what I did yesterday so I can make it right or are we just going to go around in circles?"

She walked over to the fridge and took out a strawberry cheesecake. Cutting a slice she handed it to Matt on a plate. Matt knew she wanted to say something but she was holding back. He couldn't tell if she was finding a way to talk to him or if she was going to avoid the question again. Her heart beat thumped in her chest, he could tell she was nervous.

"You really want to know" she said picking up a fork from the drawer. 

"Please Sarah, it's" he waved his hand in the air, "this is killing me"

"I know we didn't start off well but I was honest with you" she finally said. "I needed you to be honest with me and yesterday you weren't. You lied to me and that really hurt, I thought" she paused and then decided to not to continue with her sentence. "It doesn't matter, I honestly got it very wrong"

Matt put down his coffee cup, the same wave of hurt and confusion flashed across his face.

"I have been totally honest with you" he replied his eyebrows met in the middle. "Sarah, what ever gave you the impression I wasn't?"

"You, you never told me you had a girlfriend back in Hell's Kitchen. I would never have gotten involved with you if I had known" she spat getting annoyed with him. "I let you in" her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper. "I let you in. I'm such a fool"

"A girlfriend? What the hell? I don't have a girlfriend Sarah"

"Don't lie to me Matt. Don't you dare lie to me"

"I'm not lying" his voice rising slightly. He stopped and he bit his lip and raised his hand to stop her before she spoke again. "Sarah you have to believe me. Why on earth do you think I have a girlfriend? What sort of guy do you think I am?"

"I don't know anything about you" she snapped

"No that is true but I'm not a cheater Sarah. I can promise you that. There is no girlfriend. I would never" he stopped in mid-sentence and rubbed his hand across his mouth. 

He looked genuinely hurt and Sarah felt guilty for thinking of it but she had heard him on the phone.

"You don't believe me" he sighed. "You really don't believe me. Am I wasting my time here? Maybe this was a mistake. I should go?" 

He picked his cane up from the counter and went to leave when Sarah said, "who's Marci?"

"Marci" he repeated not turning around. He started to laugh nervously. "Marci. Oh my God. Is that what this is about? Marci, you actually think Marci is my girlfriend"

"Oh you find this funny. Well I'm not laughing Matt Murdock, I don't find this one bit funny"

"Sarah" he turned around and faced in her direction. "Are you going to let me explain. You wanted me to be honest I'm trying to be" 

He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head back, a tiny grin appeared on his face.

"Foggy would not be very impressed with me if he thought for a second I had feelings for Marci "

"Foggy? What has he got to do with this?"

"Sarah, Marci is the love of Foggy's life not mine. I'm not or will ever have any feelings for her. Really speaking I don't have a lot of time for her at all"

"Then why was she calling you, I heard you talking to her in the living room yesterday"

"She was trying to find Foggy but as I had predicted his battery had died. Did you happen to hear me telling her that it wasn't a good time and that I couldn't speak to her. I hung up the phone because I really wanted to get back to you. You heard half a conversation and added two and two together but got six"

"Oh!"

"Yeah oh. Why didn't you ask me yesterday? I would have told you. I" he exhaled slowly. "I honestly thought I had done something really wrong"

"Matt, I'm sorry. I feel so stupid"

"We haven't had the best of starts have we"

"No, and it has always been my fault" she replied. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have been listening at the door"

"It's doesn't matter now, now you know. Come here you silly thing." He took her in his arms once more and hugged her tightly. "Foggy is right, we'll never understand women. Marci, if you only knew her" he shook his head. "God really" he shuddered slightly in disgust and Sarah laughed into his shoulder.

"Shut up" she pulled him closer and kissed him. 

***********************

"You know we shouldn't be doing this here" she said as she kissed him again.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with what we are doing" he kissed her softly, tilting his head to the left. "I take it the front door is locked and the shutters are down, nobody can see us" he paused and whispered in her ear "or hear us." He kissed her once more, this time tilting his head to the right. "You" he kissed her on the left cheek. "Drive me," he kissed her on the right cheek. "Mad Sarah" he kissed her on the lips for longer. 

His warm breath made her shiver and she sighed slightly. He traced his finger along her jaw and down her neck. Leaning in and bending his head he kissed the same trail his fingers had just made.

"Matt" she gasped, "what if someone notices that the lights are still on"

"Shh" he said placing his finger over mouth, "you worry too much" 

She opened her lips and she gently sucked on his finger. He moaned this time and she felt him getting harder as he stood in front of her. He took his finger out of her mouth and before she had a chance to close it, his mouth was on her and once more his tongue found hers. She brought her hand up from his waist and held the back of his head. Her fingers played with his hair, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I need you. Jesus I need you so badly" he said softly

"I need you too" she whispered back 

He picked her up and she brought her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the counter. She pulled at his jeans and they fell down into a heap on the floor, he walked out of them and kicked them aside. Pulling her by the hips to the edge of the counter she opened her legs and he told her to lie back on the cold surface as he eased her jeans and panties off one leg at a time. She raised her hips slightly and helped him remove her clothing. He leaned down and kissed her flat stomach with tiny butterfly kisses, he then slowly kissed his way downwards. He could feel and hear Sarah's heart pounding in his ears. He decided to tease her a little by kissing her belly button and pretending to go back down but he licked the inside of her right thigh. When she thought he was going to finally take her with his tongue he licked her other inner thigh. 

"Fuck Matt" she gasped, "lick me. God, you have to right now" 

He smirked and licked her thigh, sucking on it gently and then harder. He worked his way up getting closer and closer. She instantly responded by pulling her legs wider apart. Her hands found his head and she combed her fingers through his hair, she gently but firmly held his head down near her pubic area. Her breathing got quicker and she felt herself wanting him. Needing him. Aching for him.

"Wait Stop. Wait" she said. "Wait a second"

He stopped and looked up over the rim of his glasses and she saw his dark hazel eyes. Reaching down she removed his glasses and placed them on the counter. He came back up and he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I'll be right back" he grinned

This time there was no teasing. Matt lowered his head and went straight for her clitoris she gasped, closed her eyes and bit down on her own lip. She held his head in place and as his tongue licked and caressed her. He took his finger and slowly being very gently he placed it deep inside of her. Sarah cried out and she dug her nails into the base of his neck. 

"Matt. Oh God Matt" she cried out, arching her back slightly

He continued to suck and lick her and as he moved his finger in and out, she gasped and moaned more and more. Her breath came quickly in short pants and he knew he had her close. He licked her slowly up and down. He loved how wet she was from him being there. He inserted a second finger and she began to shake slightly.

"Take me" she cried out suddenly. "If you don't stop, I'll come right here on this counter"

"Come for me Sarah" he whispered as he came up to her and kissed her on the lips. She tasted herself from his tongue and this turned her on even more. 

"Matt please" she begged

"Plenty of time for me. This is all about you" he insisted as he kissed his way back down and continued from where he had left a few seconds earlier. 

He sucked her harder and this time Sarah couldn't hold it. Her whole body trembled and Matt pulled at her hips and brought her closer to him. He licked faster his tongue all over her, he loved the way she tasted. His own hard cock throbbed, he wanted to be deep inside her but he was enjoying this too much. He felt the pressure build and Sarah cried out. She came a few seconds later. Matt grinned and continued to lick her he felt the pressure build again and Sarah swore loudly as she came a second time. He thought her heart was going to explode it was beating so quickly in her chest. His own hardness throbbing more and more. He couldn't stand against the counter for much longer. He placed his hands under her back and she brought her legs around his waist. Carrying her to a booth he placed her down on to the seat. She lay on her back, the leather of the seat was much more comfortable compared to the cold marble counter. She raised her knees and Matt lay down on top of her. They kissed once more and he eased himself inside. Closing her eyes once more she pulled him deep inside of her. Matt rocked gently in and out. His head just above hers, his eyes were closed. This time it was Matt's turn to breathe harder and to start to pant.

"Sarah. Oh Sarah" he repeated over and over

He moved his body faster and faster, repeating her name with every grind. Little beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Sarah placed both arms around his back and they rocked in unison. He moved up and down on her getting faster and faster.

"Oh Christ. Oh shit" he swore loudly and he lost control. His body shuddered and shook as he came inside of her

************************

They held each other and he went silent. He didn't move he was still lying on top of her, his head resting just above her shoulder. Sarah felt his heart beat racing in his chest. His breathing was slowly slowing down and coming back to normal. He started to feel heavy as he lay on top of her and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Em Matt" she started

"Hmm" he replied from her shoulder, she wasn't sure if he was starting to doze off on her.

"Matt. Matt. Are you awake?" she giggled. "I would love to stay here all night but I really need to move. You are getting a bit heavy"

"Shit. Sorry of course" he said as he kissed her cheek and eased himself up from the seat

He walked back through the restaurant putting his hand out to guide himself back to the counter. He found his clothes in a heap on the floor. Sarah followed and as she started to get dressed, he took out his hand and pulled her back into his chest. His body was warm and she rested her head under his chin.

"That was amazing" he said as he kissed her head. "You are amazing Sarah"

"You are pretty amazing yourself" she replied as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I don't want this night to end"

"Neither do I but" he yawned, "sorry. I don't know about you but I'm shattered. We should get you home or you'll be still here when it's opening time"

"Do you have to go back to the hotel tonight?" 

"No. I guess I don't. Foggy will understand. What were you thinking?" he raised his eyebrow

"Oh nothing really. I have this wonky tap that needs looking at" she teased. "Don't you dare look at me like that" she laughed thumping him in the arm playfully. "I could think of a few jobs for you alright, it's not easy on your own"

"Oh. Right of course. Well if I can help in anyway"

"I'm kidding, honestly relax" she replied touching his arm

"If you need anything Sarah. Foggy and I will help you, please don't be shy. We would love to help you in anyway"

"You both are very kind. I'll get the lights and make sure everything is off and locked down, you know just to make sure" 

He met her at the door and she switched off the lights.

"How's the hand?"

"Better thanks to you"

"You know I would love to go on that walk with you, we have tried twice now but have failed both times. My days are flying by and I haven't had the chance to spend any time with you. If Marci is back on the scene, Foggy will want to get home as soon as the car is ready. Do you get to take any time off? Is there any chance, as you are the boss that you can close for a day"

Sarah stopped walking down the street, she was thinking about what he had just said to her "I em, I haven't taken a day off since Steve died. I don't see why not. I think I deserve it. I'm going to take tomorrow off and not open, it is my place after all" she practically jumped up and down with excitement. 

Matt kissed her tenderly. "Thank you Sarah"

"No" she replied, "thank you Matt"

"Let's get you home, before you change your mind and start to feel guilty" he said taking her hand in his.

"Oh you are good" she laughed, "very good"


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah stirred, it took her a minute to remember why there was an extra person in her bed.

"Morning" Matt said as he kissed her forehead and played with her hair. 

"Morning" she smiled and kissed his chest she was lying on. 

She hadn't slept so well in so long, she hadn't realised how much she had missed sharing the bed with someone. The bed felt warmer, she felt safe and secure in the arms of Matt. Having someone with her, the bed didn't feel as big. When Steve died she had moved into the middle of it a friend had recommended it. They had advised her that it was now her bed and all the sides belonged to her it made the bed feel less empty. She reached out for her watch on the locker and gave a little giggle.

"What is it?" he asked 

"This. This is so nice. I could stay here all day" she sighed pleasantly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm across his body

"We can if you want" he replied softly, kissing her forehead once more.

She raised her head and kissed him on the lips slowly but deeply. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped one leg over his. Reaching down she took his erect penis in her left hand and she gently slid it up and down. He let out a slight moan and he placed his hand on her back. His morning stubble was beginning to scratch her so she started to kiss his neck and work her way down his chest. She continued to stroke him up and down with her hand as her tongue flicked and licked his hard nipple. Taking it in her mouth she gently sucked on it and Matt cried out in pleasure. He pushed his head back into the pillow and arched his back slightly. Teasing him slightly and taking control she came back up to his lips and kissed him passionately pushing her tongue into his mouth. Being dominate and instigating what was happening turned her and Matt on, he enjoyed Sarah taking the lead of the situation. He didn't know where she was going to kiss him next and this drove him crazy with passion. 

"You want more" she said softly in his ear and sucked his ear lobe

"Yes" he whispered back

"You have to tell me you want more" she said in a dominating but fun way

"Sarah" he swallowed. "Please Sarah. I want more" he gasped slightly

She rubbed herself against him her wetness teasing him on his leg. His hard cock jerked slightly she could tell he was throbbing. Matt licked his lips. 

"Let me touch you" he begged

"Shh!" she replied placing her finger against his lips. "I'm not finished with you yet, now open your legs slightly"

"Sarah" was all he could say before Sarah was once more making her way down his chest and this time she licked his torso. Rubbing her two hands up his thighs, as he was told he reacted by opening his legs. She knelt in between she kissed his inner thigh. Matt inhaled deeply, the teasing was killing him

"Christ, Sarah you're killing me" he called out

She placed her hand on the base of his penis and slowly she brought her head down and licked the shaft. Opening her mouth she took the head of his penis deep into her mouth

"Oh God" he cried and he bit down on his lip

She licked and sucked on it gently as Matt's erection got bigger in her mouth. Slowing down when she needed to and breathing slowly through her nose. She bobbed her head up and down taking more of him bit by bit and deeper into her mouth. Picking the pace up slightly, Matt panted and his breath was short. He reached out and held on to the sheet of the bed.

"Sarah. Oh Jesus Sarah" he swore over and over. "That's good. That is so good"

Sarah smiled, she loved her name being called out as Matt was getting closer to climaxing. Taking the full length of him in her mouth, she moved in and out. Faster and slower at times. Licking and sucking gently and harder just at the right moments. She knew she was driving him crazy with just her tongue. Matt moaned, sighed even gasped slightly as the pressure built deep inside of him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. She rested her free hand on to his stomach and he placed his own hand over it, he squeezed slightly and Sarah joined her fingers in his. 

"I'm going to come Sarah" he called out. "Slow down. Please. I can't. I can't. I can't. Shit. I can't hold it, Sarah" he gasped, "Sarah, I'm going to come" 

Sarah slowed down and moved her head slightly out of the way she brought him to a climax with her hand as she watched him cry out and release his seed all over her hand. He was breathing heavily and Sarah straddled him. They kissed each other and Matt became hard once more, moving her body slightly and widening her legs Matt entered Sarah. She inhaled deeply and brought herself down on him. She rocked her hips up and down. She panted and yelled as she gently rode up and down on him and as she came on him Matt lost control once more and came deep inside her for the second time that morning. 

******************

"I don't want this to ever end" she said lying back against his chest.

"Shh" he replied, "don't think about it, especially not today" he took her hand, kissing it gently. "Today is all about us. The world can stop for one day, it's just you and I"

"I like the sound of that" she smiled 

"Sarah"

"Yes Matt"

"Any chance of a coffee" he said with a chuckle

"Coming right up" she laughed and threw back the duvet, she grabbed her dressing gown. She appeared back at the door a couple of minutes later with a mug of coffee in her hand. "I have breakfast started, you go shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Can you direct me which way the bathroom is and I'll figure out the rest"

Sarah felt her face get hot. "Of course" she replied totally forgetting about his disability

"What's wrong? You've changed suddenly"

She sat on the end of the bed facing him. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he replied stretching out to the nightstand and finding his glasses.

"How do you do what you just did with the whole" she couldn't think of the words she just waved her hand about in the air. "How do you cope at times, not cope, I mean"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shit. I've embarrassed you now" she stuttered

"No. Not at all, I'm just trying to figure out an answer"

"Can you see anything at all?"

"It's like a world on fire" he said lowering his voice, "it's hard to explain. You have more questions though" he smirked, "ask away. I really don't mind"

"I was just wondering, well em. How do I phrase this? Do you have an image of me in your head?"

"I have a few ideas. I know you are petite. I know you like strawberry shampoo. I can smell your citrus perfume and it drives me mad but that's just normal stuff. It is true what the experts say your other senses do take over and replace your sight. I can also tell you that if you don't save breakfast from burning we won't be eating anything at all" he laughed

"Shit, shit, shit" she ran out of the room 

"I can also hear your amazing heart beat. I can feel your skin getting warmer when I'm near you. I can hear you humming happily in the kitchen to yourself right this very minute and you have no idea how amazingly happy you make me" he thought as he walked down the corridor to the bathroom and closed the door. "Walking away from this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do" he sighed as he turned on the shower.

**************

After breakfast Matt left to go back to his hotel to get changed. He bought bagels in the local shop for Foggy. He put his key card into the door and entered the room. The room was still dark and the curtains were closed. Folding up his cane he placed it down on the table.

"We don't need house keeping today thanks" Foggy called out from the under the covers

"Good, because I'm not going near your sheets" Matt laughed

"Matt. what time is it? Any chance you brought some food with you?"

"Don't I always. I knew you wouldn't get up for breakfast by yourself"

"True, here hand it over I'm starving" he sat up in the bed. "Tell me all about last night" he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

Matt raised his eyebrows, "you know I am not going to answer that"

"So basically you are saying it was awesome"

Matt couldn't help but smile as he sat down on his friend's bed. "Yes, yes it was really awesome" he paused.

"I'm sensing a but" Foggy said biting into his bagel 

"That's my line" Matt laughed but then exhaling slowly said. "Foggy, what am I going to do?"

"What is it Matt? What happened this time between you? You didn't mess it up again did you?"

Matt rubbed his hand across his stubble and with a tinge of a sadness in his voice said. "I don't think I'm ready to walk away from this. The week is going by so quickly. I hate the thought of never seeing her again"

"Whoa! already you feel like this"

"I know"

"She's really gotten to you hasn't she"

"In a very short length of time" he rubbed his hand across his mouth

"It doesn't have to end" Foggy suggested

"It can't go on either Foggy. It would never work out, us in Hell's Kitchen while she is here. I guess love is crazy that way"

"Whoa! Hang on who said anything about love here. Matt it's only been a few days"

"I'm not in love with her but yes I love being around her. Spending time with her, making you know" he coughed slightly "love to her"

"That's a lot of loves"

"Yeah. So is there any chance we could possibly stay another week after the car is fixed"

"Unless you can afford another week here or if Sarah has room for me too" Foggy laughed. "Sorry mate, my brother needs the car back. Stop worrying and wasting your time with me, enjoy your time together"

"I'll just get changed, I'll meet up with you later"

"Tell Sarah I said hi, that is if you get a chance to breathe and come up for air"

************

Sarah cleaned up after breakfast. She had showered and was about to throw something on when she thought about the afternoon she had planned with Matt. She flicked through her clothes in the wardrobe, she suddenly hated every piece of clothing she owned, nothing looked right. She realised she hadn't bought anything new since Steve had died. She sat on the bed in the middle of the pile of clothes she had created. Picking up Steve's photo she remembered the night they had met and smiled.

>>>>

"That referee was an asshole. He had completely sided with the other team. The bastard, we should have won the game"

"Now fair is fair lads, he's just doing his job Patrick"

"Ah! now, there is doing your job Seán and then there is doing your job. He was not doing his job"

"I'll never understand you Irish and your funny sports" Steve laughed with the rest of the guys at the college bar. "Same again guys, this round is on me?"

"Thanks Steve" they said in unison

"Four pints of Guinness please" he said turning to the woman behind the bar. "I'll be back in a minute guys, I'm just heading to the rest room" 

"Now Steve you know we don't call it that over here, once in Rome and all that" the boys laughed

The door of the pub opened and two girls walked in.

"Sarah, what will you have?"

"My usual Emma, a vodka and coke thanks. I'll go find us a table"

"Good luck with that, it's pretty packed in here"

"I'll go look anyway" she turned and walked straight into a man. "Ow! Shit, I'm sorry" she said all in a fluster. "I didn't see you there"

"No harm done. no need to apologise" Steve smiled. "I'm Steve" he put out his hand

"Sarah" she shook his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No" she replied a bit abruptly. "I mean no thanks really I'm fine. My friend is at the bar getting me one but thank you. I really should be the one buying you one as I was the one that nearly knocked you over banging into you like that. I'm trying to find a table, it's a bit crazy in here tonight"

"I've just come from that direction and I didn't see any empty ones over there, the place is full. Why don't you and your friends join us, there's a group of us together. Are there many of you?"

"Only two of us. There were meant to be more but you know how plans fall apart, they might join us later"

"Sarah, here's your drink. Did you find us a table?"

"Emma, this is Steve. We are going to join his table with his friends"

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. After you Steve"

"No, no ladies I insist"

********

"So what brought you to Ireland?"

"I'm studying veterinary and I got offered a scholarship from my school back in the States. I got a job at weekends and that paid for my flights. The school paid for the rest"

"That's really impressive. So you like sticking your hands up" she paused laughing

"Come on, do you honestly think I totally haven't heard that one before" he laughed back

"Like, totally, for sure" she teased back copying his accent. 

They talked together for the night as if they were the only two in the place. Emma had left with one of Steve's friends earlier in the evening. Steve wasn't shy, he liked to talk and Sarah laughed at his jokes and his American phrases. She loved his accent and she found herself just sitting and listening to him talk about his home life as they compared different cultures and traditions. A band started to play in the corner of the bar.

"What?" she said pointing her finger to her ear. "I can't hear you"

He moved his chair closer and he spoke into her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She laughed and placed her hand on his thigh as he continued with his story. Steve turned his head and Sarah leaned in and they kissed each other.

"Let's get out of here" he said. "Do you fancy a walk?"

They left and were walking back to the campus together when Steve stopped and Sarah looked up. He placed his thumb on her chin and gently he lifted her head.

"You're amazing Sarah"

"You are too Matt. Matt" Sarah woke suddenly, "Matt. Shit, Matt," and jumped off her bed. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Matt. Oh my God. I am so late"

She checked her phone and noticed she had three missed calls from Matt. She rang him straight back and he sounded worried. She explained to him that she had fallen asleep and that she hadn't forgotten him. They agreed to meet a half hour later. She thought about the afternoon she had planned with him. As she flicked through her clothes she remembered the night they had spent together, the way he had made her feel alive inside again. She loved the sound of his voice, how he said her name. She loved the way he traced her jaw with his finger before he kissed her. Looking back at Steve's photo once more she decided it was time to put it away into the drawer. Swearing for losing track of the time and nearly missing her official first date with Matt she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

*********************

They met a few minutes later at her diner. They hugged each other and kissed. Sarah unlocked the door and Matt followed her in.

"I'll make up a picnic for us, just give me a few minutes to rustle up a few sandwiches and drinks"

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She started to take out lettuce, some eggs and a couple of tomatoes.

"It really is a beautiful day out there"

"The sun feels very warm today" he agreed

It wasn't long before the picnic basket was ready. Grabbing her keys from the counter Matt pulled her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly and she hugged him tightly.

"Here's to a wonderful today together" he said kissing her forehead.

"Well let's get going" she smiled, "the last place I want to be is here"

"I couldn't agree more"


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at the park, they walked hand in hand. Matt had his cane out in front of him. They talked about various subjects, swapped life stories, memories and events. They eventually got on to the conversation about how Matt and Foggy had met.

"So you and Foggy are room mates?"

"Exactly, we are studying to be lawyers. We've just finished our second year"

"Wow, lawyers"

"It's not that exciting" he laughed. "Foggy, he likes to pretend he's not good. He messes and jokes around a lot saying he is in over his head. His mom wanted him to be a butcher but behind all of that he's going to be a great lawyer some day, I just wish he believed in himself"

"Foggy seems like a nice guy"

"He's the best" Matt said proudly, "he was the only one who saw me for me, no pun intended" he smiled. "He never danced around me. From the moment we met we got on. He's the closest thing to a family that I have had for a long time"

"He's very protective of you"

"Did he say something?" he raised an eyebrow

"No, no" she said squeezing his hand, "but he told me you wore your heart on your sleeve and you are just a big softy" 

"I'll kill him" he grinned

"You'll do no such thing. He is a good guy. Here is a perfect spot, we should sit here. I love this park, its so beautiful"

"Describe it to me" Matt said rearranging his glasses as they had slid down slightly

Sitting down on the grass he leaned against a tree. Sarah lay down also and placed her head in his lap. He gently pulled her hair back from her face and took her hand in his. She started to describe the park trying not to leave out any detail. She described how they were sitting opposite a large lake with ducks and swans swimming around. Parents and children were throwing little pieces of bread into the water as they fed the baby animals. Matt rested his head against the bark and listened to Sarah's voice. The sun warmed his face, he closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply.

"You okay up there?" Sarah questioned

"I'm just thinking. I've never been happier Sarah. This week, this week has been so amazing" he replied rubbing his thumb up and down on her hand. "I've never been happier, and I don't want it to end. I really don't"

Sarah sat up and knelt in front of him. She kissed him slowly and deeply. 

"I know a way to make you even happier"

"Oh really" he smirked tilting his head in a teasing manner. "Not in front of the kids dear"

"Not that way" she looked around the park, "and definitely not here." She thumped him in the arm

"Ouch! that hurt" 

"I meant the other way to make you happy"

"There's another way?"

"You know there are only two"

"Hmm, well if it's not sex it has to be food"

"Finally, he gets it" she said opening the picnic basket and handing him a sandwich.

********************

The sun was beginning to set and Sarah shivered slightly.

"Come here" Matt said. "I'll keep you warm"

He opened his legs and she sat in between them. He put his arms around her and she leaned back against his warm chest. She closed her eyes and Matt softly kissed her cheek and down her neck.

"Have all the families gone home" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and giggled slightly, "why do you want to know?"

"Earlier you said you knew a way to make me happier, well I might know a way of keeping you warm" he whispered again, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. "Grab the blanket from the basket"

"It's not that big, why do you want it?"

"It will do just fine, you'll see"

"Matt, shit no Matt. You can't be serious?" she said nervously. "We are outside, anyone could walk by. Matt. Matt seriously, we can't, not here"

"Trust me, they won't see a thing" he grinned. "All you have to do is open the blanket, place it over you like you are trying to stay warm. The most difficult part is" he leaned in closer "is to try not to scream to loudly"

"Matt" she blushed, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this"

She placed the blanket across her waist. Matt reached his hand underneath the blanket discreetly. Sarah opened her legs slightly and he opened the button of her jeans. He slid his hand down inside and Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder. Her heart beat quickened and Matt felt his touch working his magic as she got wetter. He slid his finger slowly up and down. He felt her relax, she moaned into his shoulder and gasped slightly when he added more pressure. He knew what she wanted, what she needed and as he gently stroked and caressed her Sarah bit her lip and turned her head further into his arm to muffle her cries. Squeezing his arm as the emotions flowed through her she came a few short seconds later.

"Matt, oh God Matt" she cried into his armpit, she remained there for a few minutes as she composed herself. "Matthew Murdock, you are going to be the death of me" she mumbled in his neck

Matt laughed and hugged her tightly, he placed his head on top of hers, "see no-one noticed" he whispered. Are you hungry?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me take you dinner sweetheart"

"That would be lovely" she smiled. "I'll go home first I am not going dressed like this"

"You look great"

"You are very sweet even though you can't actually see what I am wearing"

"I bet it's perfect"

"I'm not going like this" she repeated a bit more sternly

"Okay" he laughed putting his hands up. "I'll go get changed too and see if Foggy is alright"

"Why don't you bring him along?"

Matt said nothing

"Matt"

"You really want him there" he started to pick at the grass. "I just wanted it to be you and I. I get to spend time with him all the time and well our days are flying by" he pouted slightly.

Sarah took his hands in hers, "we will go together before you" she paused looking away tears suddenly springing to her eyes

"I know Sarah, trust me" he sighed, "trust me I know." He took his glasses off and put them down on the grass beside him. "This week has been, the best week of my life Sarah and it's all thanks to you. I don't want it to end either" he whispered.

"If you don't want Foggy to join us I understand"

"No, no you are right. I'm just being selfish. Of course I'll ask Foggy to come with us. He's probably starving and a bit bored he's been in the hotel room on his own all day"

She squeezed his hand. "Come on we should get moving. I'll drop the basket back to the diner and check if everything is okay for the morning. Ring me later and we will meet up"

"Sounds good. I can't feel my ass from sitting here in the same spot for the past few hours" he laughed, "here give me a hand up"

*********************

"Foggy are you here?" Matt said closing the hotel room door behind him

"Hey buddy, all okay?"

"Great, for once" he replied. "How would you like to come for dinner with Sarah and I tonight"

"I don't want to get in the way"

"Don't be silly, you're never in the way. Have you seen my blue shirt?"

"Next shirt over, on your right"

"Thanks. Anything to tell me? What did you do all day?"

"Matt, you might want to sit down"

"Oh not the sit down speech, this never ends well" he grinned. "What's up?"

"The car will be ready on Thursday and I plan to be on the road as soon as we can. I don't want to hang around here"

"What's the hurry? Don't tell me it's Marci" he said putting his hands on his hips. 

Foggy's phone beeped as if it was right on cue and Matt looked at Foggy over the rim of his glasses and raised his eyebrow.

"She has it bad. What is wrong with her now?"

"Why do you ask it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. Does there have to be something wrong with her to text or ring me"

"Foggy, I" he stuttered. "I wasn't saying that"

"Yes. Yes you were. It's alright for you to get the girl but never for me"

"Foggy, she's, she's"

"She's what? Come on out with it, she's what"

"Nothing, I need to get ready" he tried to walk past him but Foggy stood in his way. "Get out of the way Foggy"

"No. Come on, what is she? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. She's nothing. Seriously move"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you were going to say" he poked Matt in the chest, pushing him slightly

"You can stop doing that for a start" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "When are you going to realise she's just using you" Matt blurted out 

"Oh! is that right. Is that what you actually think?"

"Yes. Yes it is. She's all alone again because Josh fucked off and now she's back to Foggy. Foggy the old reliable. Old Foggy bear to the rescue" he spat. "You are just a door mat for her, she's walking all over you. When are you ever going to learn?"

"Screw you Matt" and he punched Matt in the face, hitting him on the side of his mouth splitting his lip open,

"Ow! Fuck" Matt cried out startled his head falling back. "What the hell? Jesus, Foggy what's the matter with you? Fuck, I'm bleeding"

"I'm done Matt. I'm done with you and with this god damn road trip. I'm going home, the quicker the better. I've had enough of the whole thing"

Foggy walked out the room and slammed the door behind him leaving Matt standing by his bed. He had never seen Foggy react that way over a girl. Matt knew he had crossed a line and he got what he deserved. Touching the side of his mouth with his thumb and wincing slightly he tasted the copper from the blood.

"Ouch! Shit!" he said, "you punch really well Foggy. Really fucking well"

*************************

Foggy was furious when he stormed out of the hotel. He hadn't planned on hitting Matt and he certainly hadn't planned on walking out. Now he was on the street and didn't know where to go. He looked up and down and one place came to mind. He hoped the place was open. Turning the corner he was delighted to see the lights were on. The wind chimed pinged and Foggy walked into the diner. He kept looking at his hand, flexing and straightening his fingers, his knuckles hurt from where he had hit Matt. He took a seat at the counter. A pang of guilt went through him, he had hit his best friend, his blind best friend over a girl. A girl who he knew wasn't right for him. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Sarah was out the back and when the wind chimed she jumped slightly. She swore to herself for not locking the door but then she wasn't expecting to see anyone. She grabbed the knife and slowly she came out to the front. 

"I'm armed, I've no money, just take what you want" she said in a frightened voice

"I'm not going to rob from you Sarah. I just need a place to sit for a bit" Foggy said

"Foggy, Foggy are you okay? Are you on your own?"

"Yeah. I'm okay well no I'm not okay and Matt is at the hotel, if you are looking for him"

"What's wrong? You don't look so good. Is everything okay? What happened to your hand?"

"No not really. Sarah, can I get a coffee?"

"Shit, yes of course. I'll boil the kettle"

"Matt and I had a row" 

"Oh right. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes. I mean no not really"

"Okay" she went to walk away, "I'll get you some ice for your hand"

"I hit him Sarah. I actually hit him, punched him. I think he was bleeding. Shit Sarah, I think he was bleeding" he repeated. "Not really bad but there was blood" he placed his head in his hands

Sarah stopped pouring the water into the kettle. "Oh my God, you hit him"

"I know. What sort of friend am I?"

"Is he alright? Are you alright?"

"I hurt my hand" he said flexing his fingers again. He shrugged his shoulders and pouted. "I've never hit someone before and I never want to again. I think I've bruised my knuckles" he kept looking at his right hand he wouldn't look up at her.

"Must have been one hell of an argument, I only left him a short time ago"

"I think I busted his lip. He looked so hurt and surprised at the same time. I'm doomed forever. Christ, Sarah I hit a blind guy." Tears sprang to Foggy's eyes and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Not just any blind guy. I hit my best friend, my blind best friend. What's worse I knew he wouldn't be able to react. I'm such a bad person" he shook his head, "I don't know what came over me. It just came out of nowhere. I just saw red. I just wanted to" he paused. "He's my best friend" he repeated, "my best friend"

"What was the argument about?"

"Marci"

"Oh right. You know he's only looking out for you, don't you"

"Oh great, so he's spoken to you about her"

"No not really, it's a long story but I do know he doesn't want to see you get hurt again"

Foggy nodded, "yeah, I know but who give's him the right to make those decisions. It's my life"

"True, she must be one special woman for you to react like that"

Foggy didn't answer and Sarah quickly glanced at her watch, she really wanted to check if Matt was okay.

"Maybe he's right" Foggy said softly just as she went to turn away.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"I said maybe he is right, maybe Marci is bad news. She has hurt me so many times" he played with his coffee cup, "but every time I tell her its over or I go to walk away I leave her get back in. I know what you are thinking. I'm crazy but it's like she knows I will be there every time and every time I fall for it"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Foggy"

"You women, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" she questioned

"How do you drive us men so mad? It is like a crazy super power. She's gorgeous Sarah, intoxicating but"

"She's also a user and doesn't love you. She likes playing with you Foggy, she's not a woman you want to be with"

"You sound like Matt" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

"You deserve someone who puts Foggy Nelson first and who will love you for you. She can't keep picking you up and leaving you every time she feels like it. You deserve to be happy Foggy and if Marci is that person then Matt just has to live with it and accept it"

"She's right you know" Matt's voice came from the door. "Hey Sarah"

"Hi Matt, you okay?"

"I'll live"

He walked over to the counter and pulled out the chair. He rested his cane on top of it.

"Matt I um" Foggy stuttered. "Ooh did I do that? Is it sore? Shit, that's going to bruise"

"You throw a good punch" he touched the corner of his mouth and winced slightly

"I'm sorry Matt"

"I'm sorry too mate. I went to far. It's none of my business, if you want to be with Marci I wont stop you"

"No" he raised his hand, "no you were right. Marci, isn't the one for me. I've known it for a while I guess. It's time I let her go and move on. I just didn't want to admit it. I just didn't want to believe it"

"You'll find someone better Foggy" Sarah said as she poured coffee into a mug and gave it to Matt.

"Sarah is right, it's time Foggy Nelson got back out there" Matt said raising his mug

"I'll drink to that" Foggy laughed and tapped Matt's mug with his own. "Cheers"

"Cheers. Ouch, that hurt" he pouted 

"I'll get you a wet towel to bring the swelling down" Sarah said

"Thanks"

**********************

They met later that night at the restaurant. Foggy had teased that the food was nicer than Sarah's and had ended up with a bruise in his arm from her. 

"I don't know about you both but I can't move" he said as they walked out of the restaurant door.

"Well that has to be a first" Matt replied. "Trust me Sarah this man is always hungry, I think he has hollow legs"

"Anyone fancy a drink?" Foggy asked stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and pulling out a bunch of dollars.

"Yeah sure" Sarah replied, "we will go visit Cheryl. A drink would be a nice way to end the evening" she said lowering her voice slightly and Matt picked up on it

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" she shook her head. "It doesn't matter"

"Tell me. What is it?"

"You know you can tell us anything" Foggy added

"I just wish you two weren't going home the day after tomorrow. I want you both to stay forever." she started to well up. "I'm just being silly, don't mind me"

"There is nothing I would love more than to stay here for a bit longer" Foggy answered, "but my brother wants the car back"

"I know Foggy" she said taking his hand. She took Matt's hand too and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know" she repeated and the three walked down the street hand in hand together.

************

"Evening Cheryl" Foggy said approaching the bar. "Matt what will I get you?" 

"I'll go whiskey tonight, thanks Foggy"

"One Macallan neat, one bottle of beer and Sarah, what would you like?"

"I'll take a white wine Foggy, thanks" she replied as she removed her jacket and placed it behind her chair

"A white wine for the lady, thank you Cheryl" he smiled

"Coming right up doll" she winked at him. "Go take a seat and I'll drop them over"

Foggy thanked her again and felt his cheeks reddening slightly. "I think Cheryl fancies me" he said as he sat down. "She just winked at me, I'm in there Matt I'm so in there" he laughed

"Right, well good luck with that" Matt laughed. He had his arm on Sarah's back. "You okay?" he asked her

"Never better" she replied 

Foggy stood up. "I'll be back in a minute" 

"Foggy where are you going? Did he just get up and go back to the bar?" he asked turning to Sarah

"I think he's gone to the bathroom again" Sarah laughed

"He does that a lot" Matt replied as he took Sarah's hand and kissed it. 

"How is your mouth?"

"I'll live I think my pride is worse" he smiled and then winced from smiling a bit to far and he touched his mouth. "Ouch, it's going to take a day or so"

"My poor baby" she gently touched his cheek with her finger and brought him in for a soft but very gentle kiss

"Did you enjoy your day off Sarah?"

"It has been such a wonderful day from start to finish"

"It's not over yet" he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Maybe we could sneak away from here. It is getting late after all. Can't have you out late on a school night"

"I would like that a lot" Sarah giggled and kissed Matt back. "I don't want this day to end. Do I really have to go back to work tomorrow. Oh God the thoughts of it" she pouted and pretended to frown like a school girl not wanting to head back to school after the weekend. "I would really love that drink though" she said scanning the room for Cheryl

"I wonder what has happened to Cheryl and our drinks" Matt said turning around. There was a slight commotion at the bar. "What's that noise? What's happening Sarah?"

"It seems we aren't the only ones who haven't received their drinks, there's a queue a mile long. They are getting annoyed too, I'll just go sort this out. I'll be back in a minute. The bar I've done it before I'll just jump in and get these thirsty customers their orders. Wait here." She got up and walked over to the counter. "Now who's next?" she said taking control of the situation. "Yes Frank what can I get you?"

When the queue had been cleared Sarah called Tom over and asked him to keep an eye on the bar while she went looking for Cheryl. Tom had protested but after she had said that it would only be a few minutes he accepted. Sarah grabbed Matt's arm. 

"We need to find Cheryl, she might be hurt somewhere. The barrels are kept in the basement and I know those steps down to it are very steep. She might have fallen and twisted her ankle or something"

"Sure, lead on" Matt said grabbing his cane. "You know this place better than I do"

Sarah went into to the back. Matt tilted his head slightly he thought he heard someone moaning in pain, but he wasn't definite. 

"How many rooms are back here?" he asked

"Not many why?"

"Just wondering. Try in here"

They opened the door but the room was empty. 

"I'll try this room back here" she said. 

Two fast heart beats came into Matt's earshot and he suddenly said, "actually on second thoughts don't open that door. Sarah, don't"

It was too late Sarah opened the door and burst into the room. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Cheryl gave a little scream and Foggy swore loudly. They were both on a couch as naked as the day they were born. The two adults scrambled on the floor for their clothes.

"Sorry guys" Matt said from the door

Sarah stood in the door frame frozen. Taking Sarah's arm, Matt dragged her out of the room.

"Oh my God, Cheryl and Foggy" Sarah said when she got back to their table and burst out laughing. "Well who would have thought, I would never have put them together"

"Shh! I think they are coming"

"How do you know?"

"Well um" he stuttered. "Trust me I know Foggy, he'll be here in a few minutes" 

Cheryl appeared behind the counter, "yes doll, what can I get you?" she said casually. "Oh you know me locked myself into the toilet. Silly Cheryl" she lied as she touched her hair back into place and readjusted her leopard skin top 

Foggy appeared at the door. He ran his hands through his hair. He walked slowly up to the table and took Matt's whisky glass. Knocking it back in one gulp, he coughed slightly from the burning taste going down his throat.

"Matt, Sarah" he said casually, "I uh" he started

"You don't have to or need to explain Foggy" Sarah interrupted, "it's all fine. I really don't need or want to know, none of our business"

"I was going to say" he started again. "Matt, I'm heading back to the hotel room. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely. Goodnight Sarah"

"Goodnight Foggy" she replied as she tried to stop herself from giggling once more.

He took a quick glance at Cheryl who winked at him, running his hand through his hair once more he blushed and ran out the door.

"I should go after him" Matt said taking Sarah's hand. "I know our time is short but he's going to to need me"

"Go, honestly go. I'm up early to open up anyway. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Will you be okay getting home? I hate leaving you and I definitely hate you having to get home by yourself"

"I'll be fine, after tomorrow I'll be on my own again anyway. Trust me I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me. Go talk to Foggy"

They kissed each other good night and went their separate ways.

***************

"Foggy, Foggy. Are you here?" Matt said closing the hotel door behind him. 

"Go away Matt" a voice came from behind the bathroom door. 

"Foggy come on mate. Come out"

"Leave me alone. Go be with Sarah. Just leave me alone" 

"I'm not going anywhere. Will you come out and talk to me"

"Seriously go Matt. I'm fine its all fine. There's nothing to talk about"

"Okay if you insist. I'll go and I'll be back tomorrow. Fine" he said when he got no answer from behind the door. "I'm just leaving see you tomorrow"

******************

Matt opened the door and banged it slightly pretending he left the room and he sat down on his own bed. Counting down from three he waited for Foggy to open the bathroom door. 

"Three, two, one" Matt counted in his head and the door opened.

"I thought you were gone" he said with a hint of anger in his voice when he saw Matt lying on his bed. "Why are you here Matt? Here to gloat?"

"No, of course not but I am here to ask what the hell was that?"

"I don't know man" Foggy sighed sitting on the end of Matt's bed. "I just don't know" he rubbed his thumb and finger over his eyes. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. What do they call it? A moment of weakness, a moment of stupidity. A moment of, just a moment" he shook his head

"Cheryl though. Really Cheryl, she's she's"

"About a hundred yeah I know"

"I wasn't going to say that" he paused "but now that you mention it. Foggy what were you thinking?"

"I don't know Matt. I really don't"

"How did it happen?"

"I was heading to the restroom and she called me from the behind the bar. She said she needed to get something from the other room but it was too high for her. So I went back into the room and she sort of just. Well, threw herself on me" 

Matt laughed and Foggy's cheeks turned bright red. "Don't you dare laugh at me Murdock, or I will split the other side of your mouth" he said in a warning tone but grinning slightly. "Aw man, why does it always happen to me?" he started to giggle

"Foggy, I would say that's not Cheryl's first time going for new and younger blood" 

"Shut up Matt" he shivered slightly, "I'm going to bed. "Sorry if I ruined the rest of your night with Sarah?"

"No, not at all. She's up early for work tomorrow. Maybe you found your soul mate after all" Matt said removing his shoes. "Ouch, what the" he said as Foggy's pillow hit him on the head

"Goodnight Matt"

"Night Foggy"


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm jumped into life beside Sarah's bed, clicking the snooze button she hid her head under the duvet trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. She got to the restaurant early and opened up. Mike the chef was already there to meet her. He stubbed out his cigarette and greeted her at the door.

"Morning Mike" 

"Morning Sarah. Here we go again" he smiled

"Did you enjoy your extra day off yesterday?"

"It was a lovely surprise" he grinned. "I took my girls off for the day, we went to the park and fed the ducks"

"We should get inside and open up" Sarah replied quickly as she thought back to what she had done yesterday in the park with Matt. She prayed no-one had seen her. 

The day was busy enough. The restaurant was full all day with constant streams of people coming in and out. Matt and Foggy arrived in around lunch time, they ate their lunch and didn't stay around to chat. They were heading off to the garage to collect the car. Sarah felt a twinge of guilt when she wished that the car wasn't ready and then Matt would have to stay on longer. Before leaving he came up to the counter and they agreed to meet at six like usual. He promised to make their last night together as special as he could and Sarah smiled. She spent the rest of the day watching the clock hoping the day would go by faster. 

At exactly six o' clock Matt walked into the restaurant. He closed the door and turned the sign around that hung on the window. Sarah was placing the last of the chairs up on to the tables, picking up the mop that she had left at the side of the door Matt started to wash the floor. 

"Thanks for your help, I'm going to miss this every evening"

"My pleasure, the quicker we get out of here the better. I want to spend every minute with you tonight and with no interruptions from Foggy or from anyone else"

"Sounds lovely. What have you in mind?"

"I have booked dinner for us first and then well we can take it from there"

She walked over to Matt and put her arms around his neck, they kissed and she held him a few minutes longer than usual. Squeezing him slightly the tears started to flow.

"Hey" he said, "what's all this?"

She said nothing and just held on to him.

"I know Sarah, I know" he said softly. "I" but he stopped and he just hugged her, "I know" he repeated

***********************

After dinner they walked hand in hand through the park, the sun had set and the humid night made the walk very pleasant. The moon light created a silver path across the lake.

"I'm going to miss this place, it's so quiet and peaceful here compared to the busy lights and noise of New York" Matt said as he stood in front of the lake

"It will never replace Ireland but it's my home for now"

"Do you think you will ever go back?"

"I think so, maybe in a few months for a holiday. If there was one thing I've learned from Steve's death especially after this week it is life is for living, you never know what is ahead"

"That is very true"

"I admire you Matt"

"You do? How come?"

"You never left it bother you. Take over you, your blindness that is. You rose above it and look at you today, all calm and collective"

"I have my moments trust me"

"Well you impress me"

"And you impress me" he said smiling. "If Steve was here today he would be very proud of you"

She laughed "and if Steve was alive today you would not be here Matt Murdock" she reminded him

"Good point" he laughed. "Good point"

*********************  
"What time is it?" he asked

"Nearly eleven" she replied looking at her watch as they walked into her apartment.

"I can't stay tonight Sarah, I'm sorry I need to get back. Foggy wants to be on the road early and I haven't packed anything. This is so hard and" he choked

"I understand" she said softly, "but you don't have to leave already do you. Can you stay a bit longer" she pleaded. "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet"

He walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm not ready to either" he said in a low voice and took a deep breath inhaling her perfume. "I am so not ready"

"Make love to me Matt" she whispered in his ear as she took his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

They stood at the end of her bed and kissed slowly and tenderly. Matt unzipped Sarah's dress and it fell to the floor leaving her in a matching black bra and knicker set. She opened his shirt buttons one button at a time and eased it off his shoulders. Taking Sarah in his arms he carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down on to the duvet. They kissed each other softly, deeply but passionately. Throughout the week they had made love but this was different, this was slow and tender, more sensual. There was a hunger in their eyes for each other but there was a deep sense of sincerity. They made love at a slow pace, explored each others bodies. They both knew tonight was special but they also both knew this was the last time they would be together. As Matt came he held Sarah's hand and afterwards they lay in each other's arms in silence. 

"Sarah" Matt whispered after a while. "Sarah, are you awake?"

"Hmm" she replied as she dozed slightly in his arms

"Sarah. I hate to do this but I really should be going, it's getting late"

She squeezed him tightly said nothing but simply nodded.

"Don't get up I'll let myself out, it will be easier for both of us"

"Matt" she cried, "I" she choked. "I don't want you to go"

"I don't" he stopped tears coming to his own eyes, "I don't want to either Sarah, but I have to" 

He took a deep breath, licked his lips, biting it slightly for a couple of seconds. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. 

"Sarah, you are" he rubbed his eyes and laughed nervously. "You are an amazing woman, you have no idea how hard this is for me"

"I've lost someone already, I'm not ready to lose you either" she sniffed

"We knew it wasn't going to be forever. It would be too hard to keep this going when I'm back studying"

"I know. I'm just being silly, of course I understand" she stopped and then said, "Matt, thank you"

"Thank me. There's no need to thank me"

"Thank you for helping me to move on. Thank you for showing me there is more to this life and more for me. Thank you for making me feel like me again, for giving me hope and and a second chance" 

"I should be the one thanking you" he replied. "I really have to go Sarah. I'm sorry" he got out of the bed and got dressed.

He walked to the bedroom door

"Matt. Wait" she jumped out of bed and kissed him once more. "You look after yourself and say goodbye to Foggy for me"

"I promise" he whispered letting her go and walking out the door.

Sarah heard the apartment door close behind him and she collapsed on to the bed and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah opened the restaurant she was tired and a bit cranky she hadn't slept very well. The bed had once more felt big and empty. Matt kept interrupting her dreams and she could smell his aftershave on the pillow beside her. She hugged it tightly inhaling his scent and wishing he would come back. She missed having him beside her. Walking around the kitchen and turning on the equipment she kept thinking of him and the fact that he was leaving today. She had debated in her head not to open the restaurant but was quickly brought back to reality when the electricity bill came through the door and she knew she couldn't afford missing another day. They had agreed not to see each other, the day was tough enough as it was without making it worse for themselves. They had said their goodbyes the night before they thought this was easier, they thought this way was the best way but she knew it wasn't. She couldn't face watching him drive off with Foggy, she couldn't say goodbye again. Thinking back over the week she felt a bit foolish for getting so involved so quickly but she couldn't help how she felt about him.

The morning dragged on, it was a very slow morning even the sky looked grey. The sun had decided to take a take day off and the clouds threatened an afternoon of rain and possibly thunder. She kept looking at the door waiting for the boys to come through but there was no sign of them. She looked at her watch for the hundredth time, it was only half eleven, she was bored, restless and distracted. She tried to think what Matt could be doing probably finishing his packing and loading the car. Checkout from the hotel was Midday. She thought maybe she could sneak out and watch him from the other side of the street, she just wanted to see him one more time. Looking around the restaurant it was empty except for two elderly women. They had ordered two scones and a pot of tea nothing more, she could easily get away with it, the most she would be gone would be ten minutes. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing, she knew it wasn't possible to leave the diner. She sighed and told herself to get over it. He might be gone already, to try and avoid the traffic. She looked at the two women again, deep in conversation, laughing and enjoying their day. They wouldn't have bothered her on any other day but today every time they laughed she felt every nerve in her body was being tormented. How dare they laugh. How dare they continue with their lives did they not know her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Fresh tears kept watering her eyes, taking her phone out she brought up his number and hovered over the call button. Changing her mind she quickly put it back into her jeans pocket. She was tempted to switch it off altogether but found she couldn't just in case he did text or call one more time.

Pacing up and down she tried to tell herself to calm down, she had to act professional. She thought about cleaning the oven but quickly decided against it. She thought about rearranging her cupboards, doing a stock take, a date check, anything to keep herself busy but she just wasn't in the mood to do anything. The wind chime went over the door and Sarah's heart jumped. She ran out from the back kitchen but her heart sank when she saw it was only Mr. and Mrs. Anderson coming in for their weekly treat after doing their weekly shopping. They were a retired couple originally from England, who had emigrated to the States just for a quieter life. Sarah couldn't understand why they had picked America, most people their age would have emigrated to Spain for the sun and relaxation but Mr. Anderson had always wanted to see America. They had traveled around and came across this part of the world and had settled down. She didn't run over to greet them like she did every other week. She waited until they were ready to order, she pretended she was too busy. She knew what they were going to order it didn't change even the conversation was the same. Mr. Anderson would ask her what the specials were and what would she suggest and try to be make a little joke, but in the end he would order exactly the same thing week in week out. 

"Ten dollars, he asks for the full Irish and she'll want the mini breakfast but without the tomato" she said to herself as she approached the table trying not to roll her eyes. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. How are you today?" she faked a smile and tried to look happy to see them

"Morning Sarah" Mrs. Anderson replied. "Looks like a bit of rain today. The grass needs it, the garden is looking very dry the past few days"

"Reminds me of an Irish Summer" Sarah replied. "This was a good day back home" she tried to sound cheerful but it wasn't working. "Mr. Anderson and how are you today?"

"Splendid Sarah, splendid. Still above ground. Always a bonus at my age" he laughed

"George, don't talk like that" Mrs. Anderson said in a fluster. "You know I don't like you talking like that dear, it upsets me" she took her handkerchief out of her handbag and blew her nose

"There, there, Maureen. Sarah knows I'm only teasing. Sarah dear what would you suggest I try?"

"The eggs benedict is popular"

"Right, right. I think I'll have the full Irish or as I like to call it the full English" he laughed. "You know we had it before anyone else did. It was always known as the full English, the other countries just copied it"

"Well I'm sure that is true" she replied forcing another smile but gritting her teeth. She turned to Mrs. Anderson who was reading the menu like it was her very first time ever seeing it. 

"I'll have the mini version but without the tomato, please Sarah and we will take a pot of tea for two"

"Coming right up" Sarah said turning away and and rolling her eyes. "That's ten dollars you owe me" she said to herself.

*************

Matt sighed and emptied his clothes for the third time out of his bag. He was frustrated nothing fitted properly in the bag, he threw down his wash bag and went to start again. Walking into the bathroom he found his shaver and toothbrush on the sink and he swore loudly for being so forgetful. He paced up and down the room. He had sent Foggy down to pay the bill he just wanted ten minutes to himself. He was distracted and fidgety, taking his phone out of his pocket his thumb hovered over the numbers. He missed Sarah, he had tried not to think about her but she kept creeping back into his thoughts. Throwing his shaver into his bag he walked over to the window and stood listening to the world outside with his hands on his hips. Slowly moving his neck from right to left and rubbing it slightly to ease the weariness and frustration away, her voice appeared once more in his thoughts. He remembered the last few days they had spent together, how they had really made a connection. He smiled to himself as he thought back over the week. Bowing his head slightly he removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose back and forth over and over. His heart felt heavy. Everything was off. He was off. The whole day was off. Taking out his phone again he almost pressed the digit 5, Sarah's number on speed dial but stopped himself. They had agreed not to talk or see each other and that was what he was going to do, no matter how hard it was he respected her wishes. Putting the phone back into his jeans pocket he walked away from the window and begrudgingly started to pack once more . The door opened and Foggy walked in.

"Are you nearly ready? The bill has been paid and we can leave the keys in the box at reception. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better" he replied. "I'll be fine when we leave here. I just need to get this damn bag finished"

"Do you want a hand?"

"No thanks. I need the distraction I need to keep busy. I just need a few more minutes" 

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be. Thanks"

"I'll meet you in reception. Take your time. I'll go get the car and meet you out front"

"Thank you Foggy"

Foggy patted his friend's shoulder and walked out of the room, picking up his folded shirts Matt continued to pack his bag.

*****************

"Ready to go?" Foggy asked as he opened the car door

"I guess so" Matt replied placing his bags onto the back seat of the car.

"Let's go home buddy"

Matt stopped in front of the passenger's car door. "Hey Foggy"

"Yeah, what is it? he paused. "Are you alright? You have a funny look on your face" he said sitting behind the wheel. "Come on let's go home. You said it yourself it wouldn't have worked out with you studying and with Sarah here. You'll be fine when we get out of here. Get in the car" 

Matt turned his head down the street in the direction of Sarah's diner, he sighed to himself. "Yeah, you are right" he said getting into the car. "It wouldn't have worked out" he said softly, "it wouldn't have worked out" 

Foggy turned on the ignition and pulled away from the hotel. 

********

"So that is forty dollars and seventy five cents. Thank you so much and we will see you again" 

The wind chime pinged announcing the arrival of another customer coming in the door. Swearing to herself Sarah rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to serve another customer. Not looking up from her notebook she called out

"Grab a table. I'll be right with you"

"I'll have a black coffee when you are ready Sarah" was all he said 

The End


End file.
